Duplica's Ditto Debauchery
by Goombario Jr
Summary: Duplica has fallen on hard times since the Imite House lost popularity due to Unova's tourist sites. When she is approached with a new "act," will she and Ditto finally be back on their feet?
1. Imite House Blues

The House of Imite wasn't one of the most popular trainer stops in Kanto anymore. Ever since Unova's theme parks came around, everyone was more interested in traveling overseas to see bigger and better shows.

This fact ran through Duplica's mind at least once a day while she and her Ditto waited for anyone to show up, either from the rain, or even from curiosity-anyone they could put on a show for. As the days turned to weeks, Ditto turned more and more disappointed every time no visitors arrived. Duplica tried her best to cheer up her purple Pokemon, but the happy smile that Ditto usually wore had long since turned into a depressed frown.

"Oh Ditto, it'll be okay." Duplica said, hugging her little blob of a Pokemon to her chest. "I promise, things will get better before ya know it!"

"Ditto ..." Ditto quietly agreed with her, but Duplica knew it didn't believe her. Knowing Ditto was depressed made Duplica more unhappy than seeing an empty house ever could.

One morning, while walking through her now very dusty costume room, Duplica spotted a few certain outfits in particular-namely those of several Kanto gym leaders. Another walk around the room revealed an old Team Rocket uniform, aged but still wearable.

"I wonder if I could do anything with these." Duplica asked no one in particular as she looked through her various costumes. "I haven't put one of these on in forever now. So much for my big love of cosplay!" Duplica would never sell any of her beloved costumes, so that wasn't an option: although the more she thought about it, money would eventually become an issue. The Imite house didn't cost much to keep up, but her own bills were starting to fall behind as well.

Duplica smiled, memories of her old show days in her mind as she left the room. If there was one thing she was good at, it was cosplaying and making people happy. Since that wasn't much business anymore, there had to be something else she could do with all of those costumes. But what?

After closing up the house for the day (Duplica pretended this even mattered anymore,) she gathered Ditto and went to the actual home part of the building. Ditto slept on the couch next to her while Duplica began browsing the Internet on her laptop, hoping to come across any new ideas.

"Let's see ... birthday parties, nah ... costumed character events, nah ..." Duplica turned down almost every suggestion she found-they were either meant for children (and likely didn't pay well,) or it was a costume she would have to create with money she didn't have. Duplica's eyes lit-up at the next suggestion she read:

"Cosplay-loving girls wanted for movie shoot! No experience required!" Duplica sat the laptop down and picked up Ditto, who instantly snapped awake.

"D-Ditto?!" Ditto looked startled, even moreso when Duplica held it and started to dance around the room.

"We're gonna be in a movie, Ditto! You and me, on the big screen!" Duplica exclaimed, hugging Ditto close to her. Duplica looked down at Ditto, who, for the first time in months, had a very big smile on its face.

Ditto looked excited as Duplica sat down and continued reading the ad.

"Okay ... cosplay-loving girls ... blah blah blah ... must be open and willing to have fun, that sounds like us!" Duplica and Ditto smiled at each other. "Must be able to work late nights, I can do that ... for more info, please call ..."

Duplica reached into her jean pocket and pulled out her Ditto-shelled cell phone. She quickly dialed the number, her smile not once leaving her face.

"Hello? I'm interested in the cosplay job?"

Duplica expected she would be a background extra in some kids' movie, or maybe she'd just wear some huge Pokemon costume and walk around without any lines. She didn't expect what came next.

She and Ditto entered what looked to be a deserted building with a few cars parked in front. For a moment, Duplica considered turning around and heading home, but the excited smile on Ditto's face wasn't something she could turn down. Taking a deep breath, Duplica opened the front door and walked inside: the place was beautiful!

The outside was a huge lie for what the interior was-it looked like a five-star hotel. Ditto stayed on Duplica's shoulder as she walked around, hoping to find whoever it was she needed to bump into. After a few minutes of exploration, a taller man in sunglasses, jean shorts, and a black t-shirt appeared in front of them.

"You are Miss Duplica, yes?" The man asked her. Duplica nodded. "This must be Ditto!" the man's voice turned from deep and intimidating to warm and kind when he playfully poked Ditto's body. Ditto giggled and nodded in response. "You look about right, Miss Duplica ... the right type of Pokemon we need, quite the body on you ..."

"Yeah, I'm pretty great all right!" Duplica beamed. She looked up at the man, who, although in shades, Duplica could tell exactly where he was looking. She held her breasts in her hands, bouncing them while teasingly sticking out her tongue. "Like what you see, eh?"

"Well, I-" The man was flustered, something that made Duplica smile. "In any case, please come with me. I'm sure you and Ditto will be most welcome."

As the man led her through a long hallway, Duplica took the chance to ask something that had bothered her since she spoke with someone about this day over the phone.

"So what kind of movie is this? Kid's? Action?" Duplica asked. The man snickered.

"Sure, something like that." He replied. "Remember, our ad requested a girl who was open to things."

"You're right ..." Duplica put a hand to her chin. "Well, sure, I guess I can do my own stunts!"

"I would hope so." The man snickered once more. "This flick's nothing but stunts, trust me."

"Hear that, Ditto?" Duplica looked at her Pokemon resting on her shoulder. "We get to do stunts! Maybe we can get you on a motorcycle like you wanted."

"Ditto!" Ditto nodded in agreement. "Ditto, dit?"

"Yes, you have to wear a helmet. You can wear shades, though." Duplica replied.

"Ditto!" Ditto exclaimed happily, hugging Duplica's neck with his blob-like arms. Duplica laughed, patting Ditto's head. The group finally stopped at one of the hallway doors, the man opening the door for Duplica. She walked inside, seeing a group of men sitting around a green screen.

"This is the "Duplica" that called us?" One of the men asked. He stood up, approaching her and noticing Ditto on her shoulder. "You brought your own Pokemon, too! That'll save us the cash of hiring one."

"Yeah, Ditto comes everywhere I go." Duplica explained. As she was talking, she noticed this man was eyeing her body as well. "Come on, I'm up here." Duplica crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, sorry." The man apologized. "I'm the director, you can call me Steven. The gentleman who led you here is George." Duplica turned around to the taller man behind her; George sheepishly waved. "Those folks behind me are just the crew, don't worry about them."

"Nice to meet you all." Duplica smiled. Ditto gave everyone a little wave. "So where's our script?"

"Oh, don't worry about that yet." Steven said. "First thing's first. Your shirt here's nice and all, but lose it."

"... Excuse me?" Duplica raised an eyebrow. "I'm not showing a group of strangers my bra."

"I would never ask you to show me that, ma'am." Steven shook his head. "I'm meaning your tits."

SLAP!

Steven rubbed a hand on his reddened cheek, the shape of Duplica's palm covering it.

"I'm not a slut, Steven!" Duplica exclaimed. "I came here to film a movie, not be a showgirl!"

Steven looked at George, who looked nervous. Steven glared at the taller man.

"You didn't tell her what the fuck we're doing here?" Steven asked, his voice full of anger and annoyance. "You were supposed to give her the rundown on the walk down here, idiot!"

"I ... I forgot?" George shrugged. Steven's glare made him shudder. "Uh, Miss Duplica, thing is ... This is a filming for Cosplay PokeSluts 7."

"Cosplay Poke-WHAT?!" Duplica stepped back a bit, fast enough that Ditto fell from her shoulder and landed on the floor in a purple puddle. "No way, no way! I'm not having sex with you guys, I don't even know you!"

"Duplica, calm down!" Steven begged. "We're not asking you to have sex with us, we're not perverts!" The other men raised eyebrows at Steven's claim. "Well, this is a porno, so ... regardless, we're not asking you to have sex with any of us!"

"Fine then, I'll humor you: who am I having sex with?" Duplica asked, her arms crossed and foot tapping. "Let's hear it."

All of the men pointed down. Duplica followed their fingers, seeing Ditto slowly turning from puddle to Pokemon once again. Duplica's eyes widened, her expression nothing but pure shock.

"I ... how do you even ... Ditto doesn't have anything down there!" Duplica yelled, becoming angrier by the second. "That's weird!"

"Ditto can use Transform, Miss Duplica." George explained. "Ditto would transform into other Pokemon for you to-"

"OTHER Pokemon?! You'd make my poor little Ditto be your ... your ... Multi-purpose tool?!" Duplica protested. "You're all sick!"

"That's a very unusual term for it, but basically." Steven said with a nod. "It doesn't cause any pain."

"Yeah, other than emotional scarring!" Duplica shot back. She picked up Ditto and placed it on her shoulder. "Look. I came here expecting to wear a costume and have fun. If you weirdos ever decide to do a legit movie, you have my number." With that, Duplica left the room, slamming the door behind her.

Later that night at the Imite House, Duplica sat at her laptop while Ditto slept next to her, as usual. Duplica had resumed her search for a job while occasionally looking at Ditto, smiling at the sight of her sleeping Pokemon.

"Ditto?"

Duplica looked down at the sound of Ditto's voice; her Pokemon was looking up at her.

"I'm fine, Ditto. I would never ask you to do things like those men said, don't worry." Duplica gave Ditto a warm smile. "I love you, ya know. You're my best friend."

"Ditto!" Ditto agreed. Ditto slid from the couch, moving into another room. Duplica watched, but assumed it was just bored and went back to her computer.

Hours later with no success, Duplica closed her laptop and sat it next to her. She rested her head in her hands, lost in thought over what she was going to do. No matter what happened, that "movie" was a complete NO. She would never put her Ditto through such a thing. Duplica decided to sleep it off, and hope she would have a better idea in the morning.

"Okay Ditto, bedtime!" Duplica called out to Ditto when she stood from the couch. When Ditto didn't respond, Duplica assumed it had fallen asleep.

After changing into her favorite orange pajamas covered in the same yellow stars as her shirt, Duplica entered her bedroom to indeed find a sleeping Ditto. Duplica smiled, slowly crawling into bed to avoid waking the Pokemon. After a bit of tossing and turning over the stress of the day's situation, Duplica finally fell asleep.

"Ditto ..."

Duplica sat up, looking around-she was back in the same room as before, with the same group of men. Ditto was on her lap, looking at her with a smile. When Duplica looked down at herself, her eyes widened in shock-she was nude! She frantically positioned her arms to hide her breasts and pulled Ditto closer to use him as a makeshift crotch-cover.

"What am I doing here? I told you guys NO!" Duplica shouted. "Where are my clothes?"

"Duplica, you agreed to this." Steven said, looking very confused. "Why are you shouting all of a sudden? We didn't force you."

"But I ..." Duplica looked down at Ditto, whose body had changed in a way Duplica couldn't quite make out; Ditto's lower body was protruding, like it had a long third hand. "Wait, that isn't a ... Ditto's actually a boy?!"

"Ditto ..." Ditto blushed, looking away from Duplica's gaze. "Ditto."

"I don't know, this is weird! It's unnatural! It's ... it's weird!" Duplica shook her head. "Even if Ditto is a boy, I can't do this! I'm a virgin!"

"Relax, Duplica!" Steven tried to assure her. "It'll be fine. No matter what happens, I'll make sure nothing gets out of hand. I'll stop things as soon as they start looking fishy, you have my word."

Duplica looked down at Ditto; he had crawled closer to her, his newfound purple erection slowly getting closer to Duplica's pussy. Her trimmed light-blue pubic hair was glistening from now being wet.

"Ditto, what are you doing?" Duplica asked. Without even thinking, Duplica spread her legs to allow Ditto to approach. "What am I doing?!"

Ditto looked up at her, his erection slowly prodding her opening.

"Ditto ..." Ditto spoke quietly. "Ditto ...? Ditto?"

"DITTO!"

Duplica shot up, feeling sweat pouring down her body: she was still in bed. She looked down, seeing Ditto looking back up at her, very concerned.

"Ditto?" Ditto asked. Duplica patted the Pokemon.

"I'm fine Ditto, just a dream is all." Duplica assured. "Just go back to sleep, okay?"

"Ditto ..." Ditto shook its head, or what could be called such-it didn't agree with her.

"I swear, I'm fine. It was just a dream, you're not really a boy in that sense of the word ..." Duplica trailed off. "Anyway, just go back to slee-Ditto!"

Just as in Duplica's dream, Ditto's erection was revealed and rather large. Duplica covered her eyes with her hands.

"Put it away, Ditto!" Duplica could feel the heat of her blushing covering her cheeks. "I get it, you're a boy!"

"Ditto ...?" Ditto sounded confused-didn't she want to see that he was a boy?

Duplica peeked through her fingers, looking at the long purple blobby rod that was Ditto's penis.

"This is what they wanted me to put inside of me?" Duplica continued to look at Ditto, who was now looking rather proud of himself. "Ditto, may I touch it?"

"Ditto." Ditto nodded. Duplica was trembling as her hand reached out, taking a quick grasp of Ditto's erection; it was soft, gooey-feeling almost, yet hard at the same time. When Duplica absentmindedly started to pump her hand, Ditto let out a moan that brought her back to reality. Duplica pulled away, blushing just as hot as before.

"I'm sorry, Ditto! Bad touch! Bad touch!" Duplica apologized. "I won't do it again!"

"Ditto?" Ditto seemed confused at Duplica's strange reactions. Didn't she ask if he was a boy? Isn't this what she wanted to see? Judging by her reaction, Ditto was very, very wrong in assuming. Ditto frowned and somehow "retracted" his member. "Ditto? Ditto."

"Well, Ditto, it's just ..." Duplica trailed off. "We're really strapped for money now, but using my body like that ... I don't know if I can." Duplica said, hanging her head in shame. "It also feels like taking advantage of you."

"Ditto!" Ditto moved from the bed, somehow landing on the floor and approaching Duplica's dresser. "Ditto." He motioned for her to approach, and Duplica obliged, opening the top drawer. Her eyes widened; Ditto had somehow discovered her stash of sex toys.

"Ditto, how did you-" Duplica blushed at the sight of her own toys-something she saw most nights, yet embarrassing with her Pokemon near her. Her drawer filled to the brim with vibrators, dildos, plugs, beads, anything a woman could possibly use on themselves. She looked down at Ditto, who, somehow, gave her an amused stare. "I suppose this deserves explaining, huh?"

"Ditto?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know I threw a fit today and even whenever you tried showing me. Truth is, I'm not opposed to stuff like this." Duplica blushed, scratching her cheek from embarrassment. "It's not that I'm an innocent girl or anything ... well, I mean, I'm not that bad, I'm still a virgin and all ... you don't even know what a 'virgin' is, do you?" Duplica looked at Ditto, who had been following her every word with great interest.

"Ditto." Ditto shook his head in response.

"A virgin is a person who has never had sex." Duplica explained. "I never met the right guy. I had thought about it when Ash was here, since he was just such an amazing guy, but that Misty chick beat me to it!" Duplica pouted at the idea of the red-haired girl. "She was a bitch!"

"Ditto." Ditto nodded, just listening.

"Anyway, I'm not against all of this stuff, Ditto. I just know that you're not sure what those men were asking you to do. I'm not going to give up your innocence just for money."

"Ditto." Duplica turned away at Ditto's still-erect member popping from his body.

"Okay, maybe you DO know what they wanted you to do!" Duplica exclaimed, her entire face red. "I've only masturbated before, I don't know if I could do the real thing!"

"Ditto."

"I'm NOT stalling!" Duplica argued. "I just don't think I can have sex with my own Pokemon!"

"Ditto!"

"I am not!" Duplica protested. "I'm not going to do that to you, so drop it!" Duplica crossed her arms and shook her head. "I don't care how much money they offer us, I can't do that to you!"

"Take care of yourself, Ditto Master!"

Duplica's eyes shot open at the sound of a very familiar voice-that of Ash Ketchum's. Duplica frantically looked around for the boy, seeing him now sitting on her bed with a smile on his face. Duplica grinned, shaking her head and sighing in amusement.

"Nice try, Ditto. Good job on imitating the last thing he said, too." Duplica complimented. She watched as 'Ash' stood from the bed and approached her. "Okay, Ditto. Change back now-mmph!" Duplica was cut off by the boy's lips pressed against her own. Without a moment's thought, Duplica wrapped her arms around Ash and pulled him close, forcing her tongue into his mouth. Ash seemed new to this motion, but didn't take long to join her. Their tongues swirled, kiss deepened, and Duplica's embrace grew tighter until Ash forced himself away from her.

"Okay Ditto, that was ... wow, that ... Oh, screw it!" All logic and reasoning left Duplica's mind as she pulled the boy into another kiss, holding him close and rubbing her body against his. The fact that this was actually Ditto was so far back in Duplica's brain that it was practically gone. "I love you, Ash!" Duplica confessed as she pulled away. "I love you! Leave that bitch and let me travel with you!"

"Take care of yourself, Ditto Master!" Ash repeated with the same smile. Duplica paused.

"You're such a romantic, Ditto." Duplica groaned, obviously annoyed. "Just be quiet, okay?"

"Take care of your-" Duplica slapped a hand over Ash's mouth to silence him, shaking her head.

"No. Be quiet and kiss me some more." Duplica ordered. Ash nodded in agreement.

Duplica wasn't sure how long she and Ditto kissed. All she could remember was Ash pushing her to the bed while her arms stayed wrapped around him. Duplica sat up, seeing Ditto back in his normal form sleeping next to her. Duplica looked down at herself: clothes still on, no particular stains or smells ... so she didn't have sex with the Ash clone.

Duplica wasn't sure whether to be relieved or disappointed.

Taking care not to wake Ditto, Duplica quietly made her way out of the room and found her laptop, sitting on the couch and finding her same job websites still open. She quickly closed the tabs, placing the cursor on her browser's search box. She clicked.

She should be typing something in. She knows what she wants to type in.

She just doesn't know if she can.

Duplica took a deep breath. She looked around, seeing no sign of Ditto. As if recovering from paralysis, Duplica's hands very slowly started to move, her fingers beginning to type.

"How do Pokemon and humans have sex" Duplica had to backspace a few times-shaking hands caused errors more than once.

Duplica clicked "Search."

In seconds, results appeared onscreen-things Duplica never dreamed were possible.

"Girl fucks Machoke! Videos just $9.99 per month!"

"Real Story: My Growlithe rode me like a Ponyta!"

"Mens' guide to Gardevoir and Lopunny-related mishaps"

Duplica's eyes grew wider as she skimmed the list of websites, most of which she was positive would be frowned upon in Kanto. The thought of this sparked an idea, Duplica opening a separate tab and heading for the Wigglypedia website.

"Pokemon and Human sex laws in the Kanto region." Click.

The article was extremely long-much longer than Duplica expected for this kind of topic. Snatching a pair of mint-colored reading glasses from a nightstand, Duplica settled in to read:

"Although frowned upon in Cerulean and Celadon City, areas like Saffron have found Pokephilia films to be extremely popular."

"Pokephilia? Is that what it's called?" Duplica pondered out loud. She resumed reading.

"Most of the Unova region has no strict laws against Pokemon and Human sexual relations. In ancient lore, it is suggested that Pokemon and Humans once married one another, predictably leading to sexual situations. There is no proof of this, however."

Most of the article had nothing to do with legal standing, only explaining the story behind it.

"Although discouraged in Kanto and Johto, sales of Pokephilia films have shown to rise since the Unova region began importing DVDs across the world. Many actresses and actors in Pokemon-related films have been rumored to get their start in underground Pokephilia films."

Again, Duplica didn't understand much of the article at all. The only thing she could take from it was that the act wasn't technically "illegal," more of "don't ask, don't tell."

Trying her best to avoid clicking on a video site, Duplica began searching for any Pokephilia DVDs-if she was going to think about this, there's no shame in finding out how much these people get paid. Surprisingly - to Duplica, anyway - it didn't take much time at all to find an online store brimming with them.

"Caught My Mom with my Mankey" for $20

"Caterpie's Slutty String Shot Jamboree" for $15

"Alakazam Acrobatics 3" for a whopping $80

If those Pokemon brought in that much money, then what would Ditto, a Pokemon who could become anything, earn for these?

"No, no! I still can't sell out my Ditto like that!" Duplica slammed the laptop shut and put it aside. "No matter how much I ..." Duplica looked over at the nightstand, seeing a small stack of envelopes-bills. There was another stack next to it-upkeep bills for the Imite House. Ditto had already been more than willing to do this with her, as he had shown her twice this night.

If Ditto was fine with it - not to mention, wanted to - was it wrong of Duplica, his trainer, to tell him no?

The next morning, Ditto woke up to see an empty bed. He plopped from the bed to the floor and jiggled into the living room, seeing Duplica still in her star pajamas. She was talking on the phone and gave Ditto a warm smile when she noticed him.

"Yeah, it's Duplica. I've thought about it, and ..."

"Yeah, miss? What's it gonna be?" Ditto heard a male's voice from the phone. "What'd you figure out?"

Duplica stammered. Sweat poured down her face. She looked as if she could collapse.

Duplica gulped, and placed the phone close to her mouth, speaking in a whisper.

"... I'll do it." 


	2. Ditto's Dilemma

Later that day, Duplica made her way back to the "studio" building with Ditto happily riding on her shoulder. She stepped inside, seeing the place was deserted, or looked to be-she ignored this and headed in the same direction she had been taken before. She had too much on her mind to worry about where everyone else was.

Duplica didn't bother knocking on the studio door, opting instead to just head inside - something she instantly regretted. The sight in front of her wasn't one she ever expected to see: a black-haired woman, one Duplica didn't recognize whatsoever, was on the floor on her hands and knees facing the wall opposite Duplica. Behind her was an Abra, a very eager one at that; the little Pokemon was furiously thrusting his tan-colored erection into the woman's pussy, getting screams of pleasure as a reaction. George, Steven, and the cameramen had completely ignored Duplica's entrance, all too focused on the sex act in front of them.

"Oh fuck! I'm gonna cum!" The woman moaned. "Abra, please! Cum inside of me!"

"Just calm down." George urged her. "Just let things come naturally or this is going to look fake."

"This has to look fake, idiot!" Steven argued. "If people realize this shit's the real deal, do you know how sued-out-the-ass I'll be by the Pokemon League?"

"I was just sayin', it'd probably sell more if this looked real. That Flannery DVD sold pretty well." George replied. "She was pretty into it, too."

"Yeah, and if league officials find out that she wasn't a cosplayer, she'd be more fucked than I would." Steven said. "Now shut up before you ruin the mood. It's hard enough to edit out conversation as it is!"

Duplica and Ditto remained silent, watching the act in front of them in complete awe. Duplica was amazed-THIS is what those men wanted her to do with Ditto? The woman looked to be on cloud nine! In total heaven! Something that made her feel THIS good couldn't be THAT bad, right? Duplica's self-assuring was cut off when a loud scream filled the room.

"I'M CUMMING! OH FUCK, ABRA, YES! I'M CUMMING!"

"AAAAb-RA!" Abra moaned as well, thrusting into the woman one final time. Abra's entire body had a faint blue glow as his orgasm hit; Duplica could see his cum leaking from the woman onto the floor. The woman twitched and bucked her hips with every shot Abra gave her, eventually falling to the floor with her ass in the air.

"Ah ... thank you, Abra ... so much ..." The woman looked back at Abra, who was walking around to approach her. Abra grabbed the woman's head and pulled it up a bit as he moved in, opening his mouth during-the two started to kiss, pretty passionately at that. With tongue.

The shock of this had left Duplica by now-she was more amazed at the sight of it, like it wasn't a real thing. This couldn't be a real thing. It's fake, right? Pulleys and wires? CGI?

"Ah, Duplica and Ditto! Right on time!"

Duplica snapped back to reality, seeing Steven approaching her.

"I was hoping you were serious on the phone this morning!" Steven smiled. "I'm glad you decided on us, Duplica. I promise, no matter what happens, this is a legit form of entertainment."

"Yeah, I'll say." Duplica nodded, looking past him at the woman now licking Abra's cum-covered erection clean. "How'd you make this Abra look so real?"

"Huh? Real?" Steven looked puzzled. "You know it's real, right? Abra actually HAS a penis."

"Yeah, okay." Duplica shook her head, taking a deep breath. "Let's just get going, okay?" Steven nodded at her wish and motioned for her to walk past him. As she did, Duplica watched the now-dressed woman walk past her with Abra at her heels. The woman had a rather large wad on bills in her hand and was eagerly counting them as she left the room. Millions of things ran through Duplica's mind as she continued to walk-most of them regret. Maybe she should just turn around right now and run for it.

"Sure, no problem. Let me just get the set cleaned up first." Steven nodded. The cameramen were cleaning Abra's excess cum from the floor, which didn't take long. Duplica was shaking, still standing in place-she could leave, right now. She could. She could leave and forget this ever happened.

Ditto, on the other hand, was very excited. He had hopped from Duplica's shoulder and was eagerly making his way towards the set. He turned to Duplica and motioned her to approach with his of his blob-like hands. "Ditto!" he exclaimed. Duplica took a deep breath and started to walk.

"Am I really going to do this?" Duplica muttered. Before she could finish talking to herself, she was in front of Ditto. She watched as the cameramen wheeled out a very long clothing rack, most of which looking like the costumes she had at home. It took her a moment to remember this was a cosplay porn, so maybe dressing up like she normally does would take some of the pressure off. Anything to drag this on and give her more time to think.

"Okay, so the idea is that you're a cosplay-loving girl whose fantasy is to have sex with all types of Pokemon while playing dress-up." Steven instructed. "You can pull that off, right Miss Imite?"

"Miss Imite?" Duplica asked. "Who's that?"

"Well, every girl in this industry has what most people refer to as a 'porno name.'" Steven replied. "Since you're using costumes to imitate others, and Ditto's basically doing the same, I thought it would be fitting."

"It sounds cute ... I like it!" Duplica approved with a smile. "At least I can be sure no one will know who I am!"

"Great, great. Yeah." Steven agreed. He attempted to hide his annoyance with Duplica's stalling, and fortunately for him, she hadn't noticed. "If you could, please take off your-Duplica, what are you doing?"

"These are awesome!" Duplica was looking through the costume rack, admiring each garment. "I could never make anything this professional-looking! Who should I be first, huh?" Duplica held a policewoman's uniform over herself, looking down at Ditto. "What do you think, Ditto? Officer Jenny?"

"Dit." Ditto shook his head.

"Yeah, you're right. Too overdone." Duplica agreed while placing the costume on the rack. She continued to look through them, not satisfied with any particular choice.

"Actually, I had an idea in mind-" Steven began.

"This one!"

Steven, George, and the cameramen all looked at Duplica, who was now hiding a costume behind her back. Duplica wagged a finger at the men.

"No-no, guys! It's a surprise!" Duplica teased.

"Aren't you going to just change here? Strip already!" George asked with a bit too much force, causing Duplica to slap him across the face.

"I'm not a slut, George!" Duplica shouted. "Now you'll all wait until I'm done changing!" With that, Duplica stepped behind a curtain placed next to the set.

The men all grumbled in frustration at not getting to watch Duplica strip.

"Okay, boys! Are you ready for a Pokemon report?"

The men all watched as a figure stepped out from behind the curtain: DJ Mary, of Johto fame. She looked just like the radio talent from Johto, down to the last detail: Her wide-circle glasses, green sweater with a bust that left nothing to the imagination, and fiery-red hair that matched that of Flannery's. A brown mini-skirt barely hid her panties from the world.

"I thought Mary wore pants, not a skirt." George commented. "I ain't complainin', though. Those hips ..."

Steven's jaw dropped at the sight of "Mary," but he composed himself quickly. "Okay, uh, Mary. You've kind of ruined what script ideas I had for today, but I'm a professional, I'll work with it ..." Steven grumbled, furiously jotting down something on a piece of paper. "Okay, that ... and that, and ... done!" He handed the paper to Duplica.

"Okay, let's see ... Pokemon report, uh-huh ... wild Pokemon ... Is this it?" Duplica raised an eyebrow, looking at Steven. "I barely get like ten lines."

"Viewers don't give a shit about what you have to say, sweetheart." Steven replied with a smirk. "Unless your tits only bounce when you're talking, they don't care."

"Good point." Duplica agreed. She looked at Ditto, who had an extremely eager look on his face. "Okay Ditto, use Transform! Show me ..." Duplica skimmed the page once again. "Uh ... Machoke?"

"Ditto!" Ditto nodded. His body began to glow and change shape, soon forming into a buff, muscled Machoke. "Machoke!" Ditto roared.

"Why a Machoke? How often do you see those in the wild?" Duplica asked Steven, who shrugged. "I thought this was supposed to be believable!"

"Duplica, it's porn. No one cares how believable it is. All I care about is the money I get from selling this stuff." Steven replied. "Now, please, we've played around enough. Get naked."

"I ... uh ..." Duplica began to shiver once more-the moment of truth had arrived. With trembling hands, she grabbed the rim of her green sweater and started to pull up. Her stomach was soon revealed, with the garment just about to pull over her breasts.

"Hey, hold on!" George said. "We've got a problem, here!"

Duplica let out a sigh of relief and lowered her sweater. Steven looked very annoyed.

"What the hell is it?" Steven asked, looking at George. George was looking at Ditto in his Machoke form.

"Come look at this, boss." One of the cameramen said, now looking at Ditto as well. Steven groaned and walked over to Ditto-his eyes widened at the sight.

"Uh, Duplica? Could you come and explain what the fuck is going on here?" Steven asked, not taking his eyes off of Machoke. Duplica looked confused as she approached.

"What's going on-Ditto, not again!" Duplica groaned, placing a hand over her face. "No, not now! Any time but now!" With the firm smack of her hand on her face, Duplica's wig fell from her head onto the floor-a glasses-wearing Duplica took another look at her Pokemon.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Steven asked.

"Well, you see, Ditto used to have a problem. He could change into any Pokemon, but he could never mimic the face correctly." Duplica explained. "That problem got fixed, but now ... jeez!"

Ditto, still in Machoke form, had his brief-like clothing pulled down his muscled legs. Right in the crotch where a normal, gray-colored Machoke's erection should be was a large, throbbing, flopping purple penis-the same color as Ditto's normal form. Ditto looked embarassed at everyone staring at him.

"So he can get faces, but he can't get the dick right? This ain't gonna work!" George complained. "Can ya fix it?"

"Well, thing is ..." Duplica blushed, looking at the floor. "I kind of didn't fix his face. I don't know how to fix this."

"Well, this won't do." Steven said. "I'm not going to fire you, but don't come back until this little issue has been dealt with. Until then, we have other Pokemon with proper-looking equipment, I'd like you to-"

"No. Ditto only or I'm gone." Duplica protested. She took her sweater-covered breasts in her hands and looked at Steven with a grin. "You wouldn't let these get away, would ya?"

"Damn it!" Steven groaned. "This'll give me time to work on the script at least. Go home and figure this out. Put the costume back."

"Nah, I'll keep it." Duplica placed the wig back on, resuming her perfect DJ Mary appearance. "I'll use it for rehearsal!"

"Fine! Whatever! Just go fix that thing's dick!" Steven motioned for her to leave. "Try to be back tomorrow."

"Will do!" Duplica gave the group a wink.

Without attracting any of DJ Mary's Kanto fans, Duplica and Ditto made it home unscathed. Ditto seemed disappointed as they entered, falling from Duplica's shoulder with a 'plop' and leaving to the bedroom. Duplica rolled her eyes and sat on the couch, grabbing her laptop.

"Okay ... Pokemon medical issues ... gender issues ..."

Duplica decided to retry her searching from the night before; maybe another Pokemon had this problem?

After skimming through various results of sex videos, she came across a very peculiar website: "24/7 Joy On-Call," a website where one could ask Nurse Joy any questions about Pokemon health. Duplica hesitated at the idea of asking a completely innocent woman about her Ditto's penis, but what did she have to lose? It was anonymous, after all.

-Connected. You are speaking with Nurse Joy!-

CeladonJoy: Hello, my name is Nurse Joy!

"Well, duh." Duplica muttered.

MsImite: Hello. Please call me Miss Imite. I am having a problem with my Pokemon's body. I have a Ditto.

CeladonJoy: A Ditto? That's a very interesting Pokemon to train. May I ask what the problem is?

MsImite: I apologize, this is a very uncomfortable question.

CeladonJoy: Please, Miss Imite, I'm sure I've heard them all! :)

MsImite: Whenever my Ditto transforms into a Pokemon, his penis remains purple and goo-like. Is this a medical problem?

-CeladonJoy has disconnected.-

"Damn it!"

For the rest of the evening, Duplica's searching proved fruitless. She even joined Pokemon forums to ask the question to others who raised Ditto, but was banned from each one.

Just as she was about to go to bed, a familiar chime snapped her awake: an IM window appeared on the screen.

Pokemon_R_4_Luvin: Hey wassup

"That's what I get for putting my Chatot Messenger name on a forum ..." Duplica sighed.

DittoMaster132: Nothing, I am about to go to bed. What's up yourself?

Pokemon_R_4_Luvin: I saw ur post about ditto's cock, that's kind of fucked up lol

DittoMaster132: You're telling me. Do you know something about it?

Pokemon_R_4_Luvin: Did u try suckin his cock? lmfao

DittoMaster132: I'm going to assume you're joking, so I can't stay up any longer.

Pokemon_R_4_Luvin: no wait Pokemon_R_4_Luvin: omg no wait plz

DittoMaster132: Yes?

Pokemon_R_4_Luvin: My sister's raichu couldn't get it up and she sucked him and now he has huge boners

DittoMaster132: You really think that will work, huh?

Pokemon_R_4_Luvin: yep. if it works can i watch? lmao

-Would you like to block Pokemon_R_4_Luvin?-

Duplica closed her laptop, looking over into her bedroom doorway. Ditto was asleep on the edge of the bed. Could that guy be right? Would giving Ditto a blowjob really cure his problem?

Nah, no way. That guy just wanted masturbation fodder. There's no way something so simple could cure Ditto's problem.

Maybe he wasn't too far-off, though. Something as simple as oral wouldn't do it, but would full-on sex help? Would having his erection actually inside of a female help Ditto take the right shape?

If that was the best solution, then why was Duplica still having second thoughts? 


	3. Give Me A Hand

Duplica was at a standstill.

Does she walk into her bedroom and start trying to "fix" Ditto's "problem," or just hope it goes away on its own? Steven said he wouldn't let them back in until it was cured, so she should take care of it as soon as possible, right?

Duplica sighed and shook her head; she still couldn't do it, and was beginning to become disappointed in herself for being so hesitant to help Ditto. Going back to her laptop, Duplica started to browse once again, opening tabs for Pokemon movies. Before she knew it, she had over 20 pages for different pornography films all across her browser.

Just reading the titles of these movies was enough to make Duplica sweat; the fact that she would star in something like this was both amazing and terrifying. Would she be attractive enough? Would they sell?

As she was closing the fourth or possibly fifth page (she had lost count,) Duplica noticed a banner on the top: "Bad Dragonite products." Almost instinctively, Duplica clicked.

"P-Pokemon dildos?!"

Duplica's mouth was agape at the sight: various sex toys supposedly shaped after a Pokemon's penis. Primeape, Charizard, and of course, Dragonite: those were only 3 of the dozens of pictures on the screen.

"Wow, who in the world made these?" Duplica pondered while exploring the site. One could buy lubricant, toys, and even condoms.

With no need for condoms or lube (for now, anyway,) Duplica decided to check out the page full of sex toys:

- A Pikachu tail-shaped vibrator for "beginners."

- A Meowth tail vibrator for "those who wanted to blast-off during orgasm." Duplica wondered if the reference was intentional.

- The Dragonite penis dildo, mentioned for those who wanted to "tame the dragon within them."

Duplica's jaw seemed to drop further with each new picture she saw. The website even had toys for men: Lopunny and Gardevoir "penetrable toys," Mawile "toy mouths" that looked like the Pokemon's large maw, and something called a "Little Sister Kirlia onahole."

Duplica's eyes quickly moved from her laptop screen to the nightstand next to the couch with her wallet on it. Her eyes kept running: laptop, wallet, laptop, wallet—Duplica was beginning to feel a strange urge that part of her was begging to be fulfilled. She snatched her wallet and opened it up with one hand while the other frantically moved her mouse cursor around the page.

- Add to cart

- Add to cart

- Add to cart, quantity 2

- Add to cart

Before she noticed, the webpage's heading read "37 Items in Cart. Check out?"

Duplica frantically clicked around, inputting her address. She reached into her wallet and grabbed a "Meowth's Pay Day Bank" credit card, typing the number into the text box.

Her final total came to over $500. It came with a free gift, so that was totally worth it, right? Bills could wait. The movies would pay more than enough.

Speaking of which, Duplica thought she might as well grab some movies too—she's already using her credit card, so why not? After she finished with Bad Dragonite, she clicked on the DVD website banner ad and started to browse:

"Blastoise's Hydro Pumping" for $20.

"Haunted by my Gengar" for $30.

"Double Team Dragonite" for $40.

After hours of browsing various sex websites for more ideas, Duplica finally fell asleep on the couch with her laptop still on her lap.

Knock knock!

"Delibird Delivery here for a Ms. Imite!"

Duplica snapped awake at the sound of a man's voice. Who was he asking for? Ms. Imite?

Oh, right. Duplica decided she'd use her "porn name" for ordering just that. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Seeing that she hadn't changed clothes from the night before, Duplica was in a bit of a slight panic—she couldn't let anyone know it was her who bought that stuff! She had to think up an idea, and think it up quick.

Scanning the room, she spotted a neatly-folded pile of clothing sitting in a chair—whatever it was, it would be better than her street clothes.

"Good morning, ma'am, I'm from-DJ Mary?! Is that really you?!" greeted a rather cheerful, surprised postman. Duplica looked down at herself—without even noticing, she had thrown on the DJ Mary costume from the studio.

"Uh, yeah … P-Pokemorning! I'm DJ Mary, yep! That's totally me!" Duplica said, giving a nervous chuckle. "I was about to plan today's broadcast!"

"I have a delivery here from … 'Completely Legit Generic Items Incorporated.'" The man looked a bit confused, even more when Duplica hurriedly snatched the box from his grasp.

"Yeah, awesome, thanks!" Duplica slammed the door in his face.

"Wait, Ms. DJ Mary! Could I get your autograph—aw, forget it …" the man sulked as the door was slammed-after a moment, however, he perked right up. "Hey, wait until I tell the media that DJ Mary orders things in the mail like a normal person!" the postman smiled at his brilliant idea. "I'll be rich!"

Dashing back to the living room, Duplica stripped of her Mary disguise and back to her normal clothes, tossing the garments back onto the chair. She dropped the box on the couch and tore through the packing tape and peanuts. The first thing that popped out at her was a piece of paper filled with names and numbers: the bill. Duplica's face fell as she read the amount.

"This is why I'm so strapped for cash! Needless spending!" Duplica groaned. She rolled the paper into a tube, smacking herself on the head. "Stupid, Duplica! Stupid! Stupid!" she sighed, dropping the paper to the floor. "Here I am, almost on the verge of tears for bill money, and I spend the rest of my credit card funds on por- … p-por … oh my goodness look at all of this porn."

Shopping sprees, costume funds, and fast food were generally where Duplica's money went outside of the occasional bill-paying. She knew it would come back to bite her at some point, and promised herself to lay off just throwing money away, yet here she was—staring at a box full of wasted money.

"I can't be down like this!" Duplica assured herself. "This is all to help Ditto! Now then …" Duplica sat down and pulled the box to her lap, pulling various things out: bottles of lubricant, toys, DVDs, still searching for that one item. "Where's that free gift …?" Duplica tossed packing peanuts everywhere. "Aha!"

Duplica triumphantly pulled her hand from the box, looking bright-eyed at her brand new, shiny, one-of-a-kind 10% off coupon for her next purchase!

"Wait … IS THAT IT?!" Duplica rummaged through the box, picking it up and turning it upside down, causing a few more dildos to fall to the floor. "All that money for a stupid coupon?!"

Duplica grasped her hair in both hands, yanking on it. "Ow!" Duplica groaned in pain, releasing her grip. "I can't believe it! I buy all of this stuff and all I get is a piece of paper! I wanted some beads or something or …" Duplica paused, listening to herself talk. Sure, she had amassed quite the collection of toys over the years, but she had never gone on a spending binge for something sexual. This was the kind of thing she told herself she wouldn't succumb to after those men asked her to be in that filthy movie!

"Ditto?"

Duplica turned, seeing a tired-looking Ditto blobbing into the room. He looked up at her, eyes half-open. "Ditto."

"I didn't mean to wake you, Ditto." Duplica apologized. Ditto nodded to acknowledged her, now looking curious at the penis-shaped objects on the floor. Ditto looked up at her. "Well, you see, I kind of bought some things online last night."

"Ditto?" Ditto's tired faced turned to one of annoyance. "Ditto?"

"Yeah, I kind of … used the credit card. Hehe!" Duplica grinned, feigning a laugh.

Ditto glowed, jumping into the air. He transformed into a rolled-up newspaper and bopped Duplica on the head before turning back to Pokemon form as he landed.

"Ditto!" Ditto scolded.

"I'm not a Growlithe puppy, don't treat me like one!" Duplica argued.

"Ditto!" Ditto replied, now looking somewhat angry. "Ditto!"

"I bought this stuff for you! The movies will help us pay everything off!"

"Ditto?" Ditto looked at the box on the couch.

"Yeah, see?" Duplica reached into the box, pulling out a DVD case. "My Muscled Machoke! This way, you can see what a Machoke is supposed to look like down there!"

"Ditto …" Ditto sighed. Duplica could tell her Pokemon still didn't agree with her spending.

"Oh come on, let's watch one and see what happens." Duplica picked up Ditto and placed him next to her on the couch while she looked through the DVDs in the box. "'My Muscled Machoke,' 'The Pumping Primeape,' 'Pay Day for Persian,' or 'Elesa's Sparkling Orgy?'" Duplica paused at the name of that last one, seeing a woman that looked suspiciously like the actual Elesa jerking off a very well-endowed Zebstrika.

"Ditto." Ditto answered. He used a small blob hand to point to another DVD in the box. Duplica looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"You're some kind of kinky, Ditto." Duplica commented. "Whatever, it's all for you."

Minutes later, Duplica and Ditto both watched in awe at the act playing onscreen: A Pignite, wearing a chef's hat and apron, masturbating into a bowl of chili peppers while a nude woman cheered him on. Duplica's face wore a mix of amazement and disturb, while Ditto looked as if he'd never seen something so fantastic.

"Why did I even buy this?" Duplica picked up the DVD case from the floor, reading it while keeping an eye on the screen. 'Pignite BBQ 3: Flamethrower's Delight.' The title made absolutely no sense, and whatever fetish this movie was trying to appease, Duplica was pretty sure she didn't have it. "That's what I get for just looking at titles …"

"Ditto …!" Ditto's eyes never left the screen; he crawled closer when cum started to leak from the tip of Pignite's erect, orange penis. The woman grabbed one of the cum-covered peppers and took a bite of one, giving Pignite a wink while she chewed. Her face turned red moments later.

"Hot! Hot! Please, water!" The woman begged. A Poliwag ran in from off-screen and shot a stream of water into her mouth. The woman eagerly swallowed it, breathing heavily. "Thank you ..." she panted. It was at this time that Poliwag's small, blue erection appeared out of nowhere on his lower body. The little blue Pokemon leapt towards the woman and began to thrust inside of her while she pushed him closer with her right hand and teased her nipples with her left.

"I didn't know people even got off to stuff like this." Duplica commented. "What do you think, Ditto—hey, Ditto!" Duplica looked down at her Pokemon—Ditto was sporting a large, throbbing erection while watching the movie. "This is what gives you a boner? Seriously?"

"Ditto!" Ditto furiously nodded. "Ditto!"

"Well, I'm happy for you, but we're trying to fix you, not just get you up." Duplica reminded. "Can you try and transform into Pignite? You can see it right on the screen there." Duplica pointed. "Just give it a go."

"Ditto." Ditto nodded, his eyes not leaving the screen. Ditto's small body started to glow and take shape, becoming larger and rounder until a Pignite appeared before Duplica. Duplica crawled towards the pig Pokemon, peering around his body. She groaned while slapping a hand on her forehead—the correct Pokemon, but incorrect purple dick.

"Aww, c'mon Ditto, at least try!" Duplica complained. "Maybe a different movie would help."

"Pignite!" Ditto turned to her and blew a puff of flame from his snout. Duplica looked unimpressed.

"You really think I'm scared of you?" Duplica asked, raising an eyebrow. "Use Flamethrower if you think you're tough." Ditto sulked, defeated. "Now then, if you'll quit acting like a big baby, we'll try a new movie. I promise I'll let you finish this one later."

Ditto returned to his normal form, still erect and revealed to the world. He watched with interest as Duplica looked through the DVDs.

"Let's try this one!" Duplica smiled. She quickly swapped the discs, putting the Pignite movie away just as the new one started.

Soon after the opening credits ended, Duplica and Ditto watched the second film, with exchanged expressions; Ditto looked positively bored out of his mind, while Duplica couldn't take her eyes off the sex in front of her. A woman that bore a very strong resemblance to Sabrina was having sex with an Abra. The small Pokemon was grabbing her ass for balance, thrusting away at her.

"I could've sworn I've seen her somewhere before …" Duplica thought out loud. "Oh well!"

Ditto rolled his eyes, yet continued to watch. Duplica looked over, noticing her Pokemon's mood.

"Oh Ditto, cheer up." Duplica said. Without giving it a thought, she reached over and grabbed Ditto's penis, slowly pumping her hand on him. This surprised Ditto, but he knew better than to make a sound and make Duplica realize what she was doing. "Just let me enjoy the movie, okay? If I can't get comfortable with this stuff, we'll never make any money."

Ditto nodded without a sound. He couldn't figure out how Duplica didn't know what she was doing, but looking at her showed she was getting too into the film to notice. With her free hand, Duplica was grabbing one of her breasts through her shirt, her eyes slowly closing when the pleasure overtook her. Duplica let out a quiet moan while she massaged her breast.

"Oh, yeah … Ash, touch me …" Duplica whispered. "Please …" Ditto ignored the fact that she wasn't saying his name, but her hand wrapped around his now violently-throbbing purple dick was more than enough for him. For a moment, he pondered transforming into Ash, but the increasing speed of Duplica's hand made it impossible to concentrate. "Ah, Ash! Yes!" Ditto looked back at the sound of Duplica's moans—she had a hand slid into her jeans, her fingers visibly rubbing at her pussy.

"Ditto …" Ditto muttered, turning back to the television. The Sabrina-lookalike and Abra had finished, and Sabrina was licking and sucking the head of Abra's erection to clean any leftover cum from him. The scene faded.

"Oh, yeah! Right there!" Not a minute later, Sabrina appeared again, this time with a Gengar behind her. Ditto watched with interest as the camera zoomed in on Gengar's big, erect purple penis quickly shoving into Sabrina, all while Gengar wore a big, toothy grin on his face. "Gengar, yes!" Sabrina moaned.

Ditto looked over at Duplica once more—her jeans were unzipped, revealing pink panties to her Pokemon. Duplica's hand was slid down them, her fingers pumping into her soaked folds as fast as she could. Whenever her pleasure increased, her hand on Ditto sped up as well—Ditto had been so focused on the movie he didn't realize he was already close to orgasm.

Well, might as well see what happens. Ditto slowly attempted to transform into the Gengar on the screen, taking care to not startle Duplica. Somehow, Ditto changed form without moving whatsoever. His erection was the same shade of bright purple, and his eyes closed from the pleasure his trainer was giving him.

"Gen … gar …" Ditto moaned. Duplica was far too into her fantasy of riding Ash to notice the change in Ditto's voice. Ditto looked down with one eye open, seeing something on him start to change as Duplica's hand sped up.

Her actions were somewhat of a blur, but Ditto was positive that as she jerked him off, his cock started to change color and shape. What was happening to him?

"Gengar!" Ditto tried to get Duplica's attention. "Gen! Gengar!"

"Oh Ash, right there! I'm gonna cum!" Duplica moaned, furiously working two fingers inside herself. "That's it! Yes! Make Misty watch us cum together!"

"Gen … Gengar!" Ditto moaned, shooting ropes of cum as Duplica's speedy hand continued. Duplica herself was at her limit, her eyes shut tight.

"Yes! Ash!" Duplica yelled, collapsing as she hit orgasm, cum flowing all over her hand. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking and looking around. A very happy-looking Gengar stood over her.

"Ditto?" Duplica asked. "Why did you change into a Gengar?"

"Gengar!" Ditto happily replied while pointing south. Duplica followed his finger—her eyes instantly lit up. Ditto's erection was the spitting image of the Gengar's on screen that was now shooting cum all over Sabrina's face.

"Ditto, you did it! I don't know how you did it, but you did it! I'm so proud of you!" Duplica pulled the Gengar into a tight hug, both of them smiling as Ditto's still-throbbing penis rubbed between Duplica's clothed breasts. "Hey there, save it for the cameras!" Duplica teased, sticking out her tongue. Ditto looked visibly frustrated, but turned to his normal form. "We'll go see Steven tomorrow and everything will be just fine!"

"Ditto!" Ditto happily agreed. The two resumed watching the movie, now seeing Sabrina fingered in her pussy and ass by two Haunter who were cackling in amusement.

Meanwhile, in Johto's Goldenrod City …

"To end Goldenrod News at 8, we have a special report! It appears our own DJ Mary receives very special packages in the mail, says a Kanto postman! He wasn't able to tell us what was in the package, but we at Goldenrod News have reason to believe the contents might be somewhat spicy!"

DJ Mary stared at the television, mouth agape. At the word "spicy," Mary looked down at a box on her lap filled with cum-covered peppers. "Pignite BBQ leftovers" was hastily scribbled on the side.

"How the hell did they find out?!" Mary exclaimed, taking another bite of pepper. "Damn paparazzi!"


	4. Stage Fright

"Good news! Ditto is completely cured!"

Steven and George's eyes lit up at Duplica's words. After prying Ditto away from his newfound love of fetish porn, Duplica and her Pokemon returned to the movie studio the next day. Duplica beamed while giving her announcement; not once did she think she'd be proud over something like this, but it was a huge accomplishment for Ditto and she wasn't going to act otherwise.

"Ditto!" Ditto cheerfully agreed. "Ditto!"

"Well, that's fantastic! Great job, Ditto!" Steven congratulated, patting Ditto's head. "We're all really happy for you." His eyes turned to Duplica now, the look of praise for Ditto turning to one of frustration. "Please tell me you have our DJ Mary costume back. Preferably clean."

"Oh, yeah, it's right here." Duplica removed a purple Ditto-shaped backpack from her back and placed it on the floor, producing the Mary costume from inside. "I didn't get much use out of it yesterday, though." Duplica lied. She feigned a smile while handing the costume to George. "It was rather boring, actually."

"That's interesting, considering the news report from Johto last night." Steven replied. "But that's neither here nor there. Since Ditto's able to act now, I'd like to get started." Steven grabbed a script from the table next to him, casually flipping through it. After a moment of thought, his gaze returned to Duplica. "Come to think of it, we're all curious: how did you fix Ditto, anyway?"

"Truth is, I really don't know!" Duplica cheerfully replied. The men, cameramen included, groaned in frustration. "We were watching … some educational television, and Ditto was just suddenly fixed!"

"Yeah, I'm sure Professor Birch's documentary on Zigzagoon could give even the most stubborn man a raging hard-on." Steven said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, actually boss, some of those camera angles are pretty—" George started, cut off by Steven's hand slapped over his mouth.

"Drop it." Steven interrupted. "Let's get this done, we're burning daylight." Steven handed the script to Duplica, who began to skim it. "The Mary idea was sort of a flop, so I'm going to take a day or two and re-do it. For now, I'd like to start this."

"Officer Jenny and the naughty Growlithe …" Duplica read aloud. She continued to flip through the papers, her face feeling hotter with every page. "Growlithe's cock slips into Jenny to the hilt and he begins to thrust, shooting Flamethrowers into the air." Duplica's face was red with embarrassment as she thrust the script back into Steven's hands. "I don't know if I can really do this, guys! Watching porn is one thing, but to actually do it, I—"

"Watching porn? I thought you were watching educational TV?" Steven smirked. Duplica sighed, caught in her lie. "I don't blame you, Duplica. In fact, I appreciate your working towards getting over your stage fright."

"It's not stage fright!" Duplica protested. "I used to perform on stage every day! I just have some reservations about complete strangers seeing me nude on DVD and Blu-Ray!"

"Oh, please, like we have the budget for Blu-Ray." Steven scoffed. "Hell, I'll take VHS at this point, and I'm going to have to if you don't cooperate!"

"Okay, I get it!" Duplica replied a bit too loudly. She clenched her fists, feeling a shiver run down her spine. Her body was shaking as if she'd walked into a blizzard—the feeling of both fear and being extremely nervous were once again overtaking her. "I'll … I … well, um …"

"Okay, that's it. I'm done." Steven thrust his arms into the air, obviously growing frustrated once again. "Duplica, we need Ditto, so you're welcome to stay. However, if you're not going to work, I'll find someone who will." Steven turned to George, who was looking through the costume rack. "Bring in the stunt double!"

"Why do you need a stunt double for porn?" Duplica asked.

"One of the last movie's scenes had a battle in it and it ended in the main character jumping off a roof before an explosion destroyed the entire city." Steven explained. "It was a masterpiece, if I say so."

"That seems to be a bit extreme for porn, don't you think?" Duplica asked.

"You wouldn't know, now would you?" Steven shot her a glare. Duplica stayed silent. "I thought as much."

A Zorua walked between the two of them. It looked at them both, and snickered at their arguing.

"A Zorua? What's a Zorua going to do?" Duplica crossed her arms, looking skeptical.

"This little gal's from Unova." Steven explained. "Zorua can transform into people as well as Pokemon. Her trainer's a wannabe-film maker, and was actually really against Zorua acting in porn, so we had to tell a little white lie."

"Yeah, we told him she'd be in a commercial for cheese puffs." George added. "We're just gonna have to … make up a commercial for cheese puffs now."

"Zorua, transform into Duplica, please." Steven instructed. The Zorua nodded, and with a single flip in mid-air, turned into the spitting image of Duplica: a perfect clone. "Great, Zorua!" Steven praised. He looked past Zorua at Duplica, who looked shocked. "You see? We don't need you now. If you want to leave Ditto, you can go."

"Yeah, only one problem, guys." Duplica put her hands on her hips, her face smug with satisfaction. "Zorua can't talk, and there's no way I'm doing a voice over."

"No matter, we'll just grab an actress who sounds like you, or, even better, sounds sexier." Steven argued. Duplica glared at him. "Look, Duplica. You're a very nice girl, and I'd love to work with you. I'm sorry for the arguing, but if you're not going to step up to the plate, I can't use you."

Duplica didn't respond. She looked down at Ditto, who looked up at the Zorua lookalike with amazement. Zorua snickered.

"Well, if you're done, it's the moment we've all been waiting for." Steven said. "Zorua, take off your clothing, please."

"Okay, stop!"

The men all looked at Duplica.

"I'd rather do it on my own terms than watch you turn my clone into a filthy slut!" Duplica yelled, holding her clenched fists close to her. "I'll do it, okay? But I'm only doing this for the Imite House!"

"You can do it for the gas station down the street for all I care." Steven replied with a smile. "I'm just glad we got through to you." Steven looked at Zorua, giving the Pokemon a nod. Zorua nodded in return, jumping and turning into her normal form with a flip. "Now, if you'd just show us your goddamn tits, we'll get on the road."

"Actually boss, she doesn't need to yet." George interjected. "We have to film the intro." The cameramen glared at George. One raised a fist. "Oh come on, give the lady her damn dignity."

"Fine, whatever." Steven sighed. "Camera one, ready on set." Steven looked at Duplica, who was innocently looking around with her hands behind her back. "Miss Imite, if you'd grace us with your presence, we need to do an interview of sorts before the action starts."

"In my normal clothes?! But people would know it's me!" Duplica protested.

"OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" Steven yelled. "You have stalled this for three fucking days! Get over there and we'll censor shit in editing!"

Duplica nodded and picked up Ditto, walking over to the green screen. In front of it lie a pile of Pokemon plush dolls and costumes hung up above them. In front of the green screen was a wall that blocked view of it, made to look like a young girl's bedroom.

"Here." Steven tossed something at Duplica, who caught it without hesitation. "Wear this hat if you're so worried."

Duplica looked at the balled-up hat in her hand. She placed Ditto down and pulled the hat's wrinkles out, getting a chance to look at it—her eyes widened.

The hat was identical to Ash's-red color, green symbol and all.

"Uh, how did you get this?" Duplica asked. Her voice trembled.

"Oh, my daughter entered some contest back in the 90's." Steven replied. "She and some boy both won one; it's supposedly an official Indigo League hat. She's outgrown it now and I've used it in a few videos. I wrote something up in case you had to use it, so flip to page ten and we'll backtrack."

Duplica grabbed the script from the floor once Steven tossed it towards her. The Jenny script remained on the front—the very back was reserved for Steven's just-in-case edits, apparently.

Duplica fell onto the pile of plush dolls, getting herself comfortable. Ditto crawled onto her stomach, giving her a reassuring smile.

"We'll do this together, Ditto. I know you have my back." Duplica smiled at her Pokemon.

"Ditto!" Ditto agreed.

"Cosplay PokeSluts 7, scene 1: Miss Imite introduction, take one." One of the cameramen flipped down a slate, walking out of camera view.

"Action!" Steven commanded. One of the cameramen approached Duplica, zooming in on her face. As written in the script, Duplica feigned a cute, girlish giggle.

"So you're Miss Imite, huh?" The cameraman asked. Duplica nodded with a big smile on her face.

"Yup, that's little ol' me!" Duplica replied. She flipped her hair aside, pushed down by the hat's bill. "I love to cosplay and I love Pokemon!" Duplica feigned enthusiasm quite well; much more than she had expected of herself. She knew what was coming, however.

"Well, you're very sexy." The cameraman said. The camera zoomed in on her breasts, as Duplica expected. "Do you think you can give us a bit of a show?"

"Oh, I don't know! I'm shy!" Duplica said. She was improvising, and by the look on Steven's face, he wasn't thrilled with the idea. "But, I mean, if my little Ditto is okay with it!"

"Ditto!" Ditto smiled at the camera, waving his little blob hands. Duplica took a deep breath and grabbed the rim of her orange shirt. Keeping her eyes closed, she slowly pulled it up past her stomach and breasts, revealing a sky-blue bra to the camera. She opened one eye, seeing a line of drool fall down the cameraman's mouth.

"Uh, sure, I …" Duplica looked down at Ditto, one eye still closed. Ditto looked back at her. He had a look of determination in his eyes and gave her an encouraging nod.

It was now or never. Ditto believed in her. The men certainly were in her favor. She would get paid very handsomely for this and it would keep a roof over her head. It isn't being a slut if she isn't putting out for any random stranger, right? It's just Ditto with different disguises. Everything will be fine.

Duplica reached behind her back, feeling her hands shake as she unfastened her bra. Moving her hands to her chest, she pulled the cups upward. Her breasts were revealed for the camera.

"You're beautiful. I mean that." The cameraman commented. Duplica opened her eyes, looking at the cameraman—his voice didn't sound perverted or lewd at all; he sounded sincere. He actually thought Duplica's body was beautiful and not just masturbation fuel.

"T-Thank you." Duplica replied. She felt her face turn hot with blush. She wasn't sure why, but his single compliment seemed to calm her slightly. She took her breasts in her hands, smiling at the camera. "I know they're not all that big, but I think I'm cute."

"Indeed you are." The cameraman agreed. "Could you tell me, what are your favorite costumes to use?"

"Well, when I was a little girl, I liked to pretend I was like Officer Jenny and saved everyone from Team Rocket!" Duplica cheerfully replied. "So I guess I like my police costume a lot! Nurse Joy is fun too; I used to play pretend Pokemon Center with my Ditto!"

"Ditto!" Ditto added with a smile. All the while, Duplica's breasts remained bare—after a few minutes, she had entirely forgotten. The fun of the interview had completely distracted her.

"That's awesome, Miss Imite. Could we see you and Ditto playing with one of your costumes?"

"Well, sure you can! I actually have a very special one!" Duplica replied.

"She what." Steven muttered from his director's chair. "Duplica, I swear, if you fuck this up, you're done." Steven knew she couldn't hear him, adding a more angered tone to his voice. "I swear to all that is good and holy, this had better be good."

"If you'll just hand me my bag, I'd be happy to show you!" Duplica put on her best fake smile. The camera reached his arm onscreen, holding Duplica's Ditto bag. "Thanks! Now give me a second to change, okay? No peeking!"

"CUT!"

Duplica and the cameraman both turned to Steven.

"What the hell do you have in mind, Duplica?" Steven asked. "If you keep insisting to change off-screen, what reason would people have for watching this?"

"It's a surprise, dummy!" Duplica stuck out her tongue.

"No, no surprises! It's Jenny and Growlithe!" Steven commanded. "Do the fucking bit right!"

"Boss, maybe we should give her a shot." George chimed in, drinking from a water bottle. "We already have her doin' it, might as well work at her speed."

"Are you people ALL against me?!" Steven shot his arms into the air, sighing. "Fine, whatever; Just make it good. Action."

At Steven's word, Duplica rushed from behind the changing curtain, falling back onto the plush pile. Instead of her normal clothes, she was dressed exactly the same as Ash Ketchum.

"Miss Imite? Who are you supposed to be?" The cameraman asked.

"Don't you know? I'm …" Duplica paused; should she use his real name? "I'm a new trainer; fresh out of … um … Vermilion City!"

"Just some new trainer?" The cameraman tilted his head. "I've never heard of you, then."

"Don't you know anything? I was … uh … Lt. Surge's rival!" Duplica lied. As much as she wanted to be legit, she knew she had to protect Ash's identity. There was one thing she couldn't avoid, however:

"What Pokemon does this trainer have?"

"I have the most adorable Pikachu!" Duplica replied. "Ditto, please turn into Pikachu!"

"Pika!" Ditto had shape shifted into the perfect clone of Ash's Pikachu. "Pikachu!"

"Uh, okay, sure." The cameraman said. "I'll go with it. What do you and your Pikachu do to start your journey?"

"Well, when we leave home, we've decided to be the best Pokemon-and-trainer duo ever! I know I need to train my Pikachu, though!" Duplica winked at the camera.

"This is so fucking sloppy I'm going to hurl." Steven muttered from his chair. "Don't ruin this, Imite."

"How do you train him?" The cameraman asked Duplica. "Could you let us in on your secret?"

"Well, as long as you keep it to yourself, I guess I can!" Duplica giggled. "You see, it happened when we were walking through a forest …"


	5. Duplica's Debut

"Ashley! Get to bed!"

Duplica, still dressed in her Ash attire, sat in a beanbag chair as she watched her 'mother' enter her bedroom. She was dressed in a pink button-up top with a yellow shirt underneath, coupled with a purple skirt. She was the spitting image of Ash's mother, Duplica assumed-having never met her made it hard to tell. The older woman had a stern face as she looked at Duplica.

"B-But Mom, tomorrow is when I start my Pokemon journey! I can't sleep!" Duplica stammered for a moment, having forgotten her lines.

She had taken on the role of "Ashley Catchem," a new Pokemon Trainer leaving on her journey the next day. She lived with her mother and was a huge Pokemon fan.

"Fine; if you can't sleep, you should at least study." Mom replied. She grabbed a TV remote from the nightstand next to her and flipped on Ashley's television. A man dressed identical to Professor Oak was onscreen.

"Good evening, Pallet. I'd like to introduce you to the three Pokemon for beginning trainers." The Professor started. "This is Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squi-" In mid-sentence, the TV powered off. Ashley and her mother both turned around at the sound of an angry man's voice echoing throughout the room.

"CUT! CUT!"

….

"Come on Steven, what was wrong with that? I was having fun!" Duplica protested. She stood from her beanbag seat and stretched out her arms. The woman playing her mother gave her a warm smile.

"I thought you lived in Vermilion, remember? Vermilion doesn't have a professor!" Steven argued.

"Yeah, I know, but we changed it to Pallet at the last minute!" Duplica replied. "Just roll with it!"

"I can't just 'roll with it' if you keep changing everything!" Steven yelled. "Which one of us is the goddamn director here? How in the hell did you get that Oak video, anyway?"

"I found it." Duplica replied innocently with her hands behind her back.

"You know, any other studio would've fired your ass." Steven said. "You're lucky I have the patience of a saint."

"Yes, and I'm more grateful than you'll ever know." Duplica teased. "I promise; no more changes."

"One more step out of line and the only work you'll get will be hand modeling!" Steven threatened. "I hope you know where you're going with this, Imite! Action!"

…

As if nothing had occurred, Ashley's TV flickered back on.

"This is Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle." The professor continued. "They will be available to new trainers leaving tomorrow. I would like to show you each Pokemon on a more intimate level so you can be sure of your choice."

"When this is over, put on your pajamas and go to bed!" Ashley's mom commanded.

"Yeah, I'm going!" Ashley nodded. "I'm going!" Ashley watched the screen with interest as she heard her mother leave the room. As if on cue, as soon as the door closed, the screen faded.

"This is my assistant, Bridget. She will help us see how essential Bulbasaur can be to one's journey." Professor Oak said, his face filling the screen. "Please watch. Trainers, take notes!" With that, Oak stepped aside. A woman with flowing blonde hair and beautiful green eyes stood behind him. She had an impressive bust, a solid D-cup if Ashley had to guess, and curves that could make any man sit up and beg.

Ashley watched with anticipation as Bridget approached with Bulbasaur next to her. The plant-like Pokemon sat on top of a long table while Bridget stood, petting the Pokemon's head.

"Good evening. My name is Bridget, and as the professor said, I'll be helping you become more intimate with the ins-and-outs of Bulbasaur. Well, to be more specific, I'll be getting the in bits and you'll be seeing the outs!" Bridget said cheerfully. She stopped petting Bulbasaur, her hand trailing under its head and down its body.

"Bulba?" Bulbasaur looked at the scientist woman, obviously confused. Bridget put a finger to her lips.

"Shush, Bulbasaur. We're going to let the nice viewers watch us do the special experiment, okay? Be a good boy for me." Bridget winked at him. Bulbasaur nodded eagerly.

On the other side of the screen, Ashley's hype and anticipation to study Bulbasaur soon turned to a newfound sense of both fear and confusion.

"Okay, so, she's petting it, and … rubbing it, maybe even fondling it, and … wait, is that a …" Ashley paused, her eyes not leaving the screen. She nodded after a few moments. "Yeah, that's a penis."

Bridget had her right hand wrapped around Bulbasaur's blue erection and was slowly pumping her hand. Bulbasaur's eyes were closed; the Pokemon looked to be at peace. Ashley was skeptical.

"How is this allowed on television?" Ashley asked the large Snorlax plush propped against the wall next to her. The toy didn't respond. Ashley halfway expected it to. "Well, no reason to waste the opportunity, I guess."

Ashley leaned back in her beanbag seat, reaching down to unfasten and unbutton her jeans. Slowly pushing them down, her boyish-looking boxer shorts followed. The now-multiple cameramen surrounding her furiously switched angles, one zooming in on her. Her trimmed light-blue pubic hair glistened in the light.

Focusing her attention on the television, Ashley watched as Bridget had moved to her knees. The table was just at her lowered height, giving Bulbasaur ample room to approach her while pushing his throbbing erection into her mouth. Bridget eagerly began to bob her head.

"I don't know why, but this is sort of hot …" Ashley muttered. She looked back at her Snorlax plush, who stared at her in silence. "You should really speak up more. Express your opinion." Ashley scolded her toy. Returning her gaze back to the TV screen, Ashley began to run her right index finger around her dripping slit, watching as Bridget continued to give Bulbasaur a blowjob (or, as the assistant bluntly put it, a "Bulba-job.")

"Now, for any female trainers joining us tonight, I'd like you to pay special attention. There are times when your Pokemon might need to release built-up sexual tension. If you cannot catch a wild Pokemon of the opposite gender, or find a Pokemon Center, you may have to relieve them yourself." Bridget instructed. "The ways to relieve a male and female Pokemon greatly differ, but as for the females, well, you know how to do that yourself!"

"Come on, shut up, get on with it …" Ashley sighed in annoyance, slipping two fingers into her warm, wet pussy. She began to slowly pump them back and forth, closing her eyes and letting out a soft moan. Bulbasaur seemed to be getting frustrated that Bridget had stopped pleasuring him. "Even Bulbasaur is waiting, dumb lady!" Ashley opened her eyes, looking as annoyed as Bulbasaur. "I swear, it would be easier getting off to the home shopping channel!" Before she looked away from the screen, Ashley saw Bulbasaur slowly walk around Bridget, who had leaned down on the table to get closer to him.

"Yes, Bulbasaur! Right there, yes!" Bridget had started to moan when Bulbasaur mounted her, eagerly thrusting into her from behind. Ashley had resumed masturbating, rapidly pumping her fingers and letting out a quiet moan, not caring if her mother heard or not. Ashley's eyes slowly closed once more as she got in the mood.

"Oh yeah … r-right there, that feels so good …!" Ashley moaned. Her fingers worked faster now, the girl in pure bliss. Her hips began to buck as she reached her limit, moaning louder and louder. She reached over with one arm, frantically tapping the ground until she felt a pillow. She jammed it into her mouth and bit down hard as her orgasm hit. "Mmmmmm!"

As Ashley's hips bucked wildly while her orgasm subsided, she looked back at the television to see Bulbasaur emptying his load into Bridget while another female researcher frantically wrote on a notepad with one hand and massaged one of her own breasts with the other. Ashley let out a relaxed sigh as she pushed her jeans and underwear off completely, watching her juices leak from her pussy to the floor.

"Okay, now where are my pajamas …"

The next morning, the sound of a Dodrio's morning call interrupted Ashley's sound sleep—the girl bolted out of bed and out of her house, frantically running forward towards a laboratory.

"Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmander … any one is fine, just save one for me!" Ashley thought out loud, running as fast as she could. Before she knew it, she crashed into Professor Oak, who was standing in front of the building's gates. The two fell to the ground, Ashley's body rubbing against Oak's as she stood up.

"Professor Oak, where's my Pokemon?" Ashley asked enthusiastically.

"You look like you're ready for bed, not for Pokemon training." Professor Oak replied. "Be that as it may, come on in."

In the lab, Ashley and Professor Oak stood in front of a table with three Poke Balls, all open and empty.

"As you can see, these three are gone." Professor Oak said. "The early bird gets the worm, or, in this case, the Pokemon."

"Professor, there must be one left!" Ashley begged. "I stayed up all night dreaming about this! You don't tell a girl who dreamed about Bulbasaur's tentacles that she can't have anything!"

"W-What!?" Professor Oak exclaimed.

"N-Nothing, Professor!" Ashley replied with a nervous chuckle.

"Well, there is one left, but it's a little …" Professor Oak trailed off.

"Professor, I'll take it!" Ashley replied with clenched fists.

"If that's the case …" Professor Oak turned around. "Hey, come out here little one!"

"Pika?"

A Pokemon waddled out from nowhere, standing between the two.

"Pikachu." The Pokemon said.

"Its name is Pikachu." Professor Oak explained.

"You're joking." Ashley replied in a droll tone of voice. "And my hopes of getting a surprise Raticate are dashed yet again."

"Watch that, young lady. I don't have to give you anything at all." Professor Oak wagged a finger at her. Ashley nodded. "Anyway, here's your Pikachu and some Poke Balls. Please take good care of it."

"Of course! We'll be friends, right Pikachu?" Duplica asked, Pikachu turning its head in response. "Huh …"

Walking out to the lab gates, Ashley saw her mother with a few people behind her, waving a banner to send her off on her journey.

"Oh Ashley … my little girl, going on her journey, just like your father …" Mom said. She held out a backpack and opened it up, reaching in. "Now then, I packed some things for you … some clean clothes, instant food …" as she named items, she placed them into Ashley's hands.

"… This box of something with 'do not open' on it, I wasn't sure what's inside, but it looks important; some clean underwear, and I bought you some new ones …"

"Mom!" Ashley blushed. "My panties! I told you I wear boxers now!" She watched in shock as pair after pair of cute underwear was placed in her hands. A yellow pair with a pattern of Psyduck's footprint, Pikachu's bolt-shaped tail, a pink pair with Jigglypuff all over it, a blue pair with a Wooper face in the center, among other colors.

"I also got you these, I thought they were cute …" Mom held out a g-string, opening it for Ashley and the people around her to see; bright orange with a Charmander's face in the center.

"Mom! Everyone can see!" Ashley protested. "Don't you know I'm a trainer now? I can take care of myself!"

"You're a big girl now, suck it up." Mom replied with a frown while continuing to toss things at Ashley. "Some rubber gloves for cooking …"

"Mom, these aren't rubber gloves, they're just rubbers! Condoms!" Ashley exclaimed. "I won't need these!"

Mom shot Ashley a knowing stare. Ashley looked back and gulped. She nodded and shoved them in her pocket.

"So this is your Pokemon?" Mom's attention turned to Pikachu standing next to Ashley.

"Yeah, that's my Pokemon!" Ashley replied. Pikachu turned away. Ashley picked the Pokemon up and nuzzled its red cheek. "Pikachu and I are gonna be pals!"

"It's a little weird …" Mom commented.

"Weird?" Ashley asked. Pikachu glared at her and its cheeks started to spark. A violent shock of electricity came forth, blasting the crowd and Ashley.

When the pain subsided and Pikachu ceased, Ashley felt a tingle between her legs—Pikachu's shock had actually aroused her. She quickly crossed her legs in an attempt to hide any possible wet spots.

Later, Ashley and Pikachu were walking down a dirt path, with Ashley dragging Pikachu by a rope. Pikachu frowned and made a sad noise as they moved.

"Pikaa …" Pikachu groaned. Ashley stopped in her tracks and turned.

"What will it take to get you to like me?" Ashley asked. Pikachu turned its head. Ashley put a hand to her chin. She reached into her backpack and pulled out her red Pokedex, opening the device and pressing a button. "Let's see .. Pokedex entries .. number twenty-five .. here we go!"

"Pikachu, the Electric Mouse Pokemon." The Pokedex spoke in a drone-like voice. "This Pokemon can—" The message was cut off by Ashley pressing another button.

"Boring!" Ashley groaned. "Let's see what else we got … here!"

"Pikachu's mating habits can differ amongst the species. Some Pikachu are very open to mating, while others may have a sense of pride that cause it to be selective. Pikachu have been on record to be very easy to arouse, mostly by the sight of the female form."

"Hmm … how 'bout this? Let's see if you're a boy!" Ashley pushed her blue jacket aside and lifted her black shirt, revealing her breasts to her Pokemon. "What do ya think of these?"

"Pika!" Pikachu stared at the human's breasts. Ashley watched as an erection popped from his lower body, already throbbing at the sight of her. "Pikachu!"

"I'm guessing you like!" Ashley smiled. "Do you like me now, too?"

"Pika." Pika turned his head, but kept one eye open to look. Ashley sighed and sat on the dirt ground, pushing her jacket off, laying her hat aside, and pulling her black shirt over her head after making sure the two were alone. She leaned against a nearby tree, pulling her jeans and green Bulbasaur-patterned panties off and setting them on top of her jacket and shirt. She placed her hat back on her head and turned it around; she thought it looked cool and planned to do it when facing any challenge, including sex with Pokemon.

"Then let's bond, Pikachu! Come at me!" Ashley leaned over and untied the rope from Pikachu's body. The Pokemon leapt at her without hesitation, pushing her down from the impact and moving between her spread legs, shoving his erection inside of her and eagerly thrusting. Ashley let out a moan and moved a hand behind Pikachu, pushing him close to get all of his rock-hard erection inside of her.

"Pikachu! That's it!" Ashley moaned, bucking her hips while wrapping her legs around the Pokemon. "Y-You can shock me, if you want … whatever helps you." Ashley said quietly, trying to quiet her moans from fear of another Pallet trainer passing by. "C'mon, let's be friends … fuck me harder …"

"Pika!" Pikachu ignored her and continued to thrust. His cheeks began to spark and small shocks went off to her nipples in a massaging sort of way. Ashley couldn't explain how an electric shock could be so precise, but the sensation was so amazing that she didn't care. "Pikachu! Pikachu!" Pikachu moaned while furiously pumping into his new trainer. "Pika!"

"That's good, Pikachu! Do whatever you want! You can train me!" Ashley knew how submissive she sounded, but it was for Pikachu's sake-anything to obtain her new partner's trust and friendship. "You can have me whenever you want! Please cum in me!"

"Pika … CHU!" Pikachu moaned, thrusting in one final time; the "CHU!" in his speech echoed throughout the path and forests, surely waking any wild Pokemon, but neither Pikachu nor Ashley noticed or cared. Pikachu began to wildly thrust into Ashley in one final attempt to get off, ropes of electricity-fused cum filling the human. Ashley's body shivered from the short, massaging jolts to her inner walls and clit as Pikachu's orgasm continued.

"Pikachu, I'm gonna cum too …" Ashley said quietly in a state of pure bliss. Pikachu pulled away from her instantly and turned his back to her. Ashley sat up, both in shock and frustration. "What the heck, Pikachu?! I let you fuck me and you won't even let me get off?!"

"Chu." Pikachu replied. He turned to face her; his erection was still throbbing and his small paw was furiously stroking it. He pointed at Ashley. "Pika."

Ashley raised an eyebrow.

"You want to give me a facial? Seriously?" Ashley asked, annoyed. "Seriously."

"Chu." Pikachu nodded. Ashley sighed and fell to her back as Pikachu approached her, his little yellow hand still jerking on his erection. His cheeks started to spark once more as his next orgasm approached. "Pika …!"

"Oh come on, hold off for like a minute, please?" Ashley begged. She had slid two fingers into her pussy and was quickly pumping them in a fast attempt to get off herself. Pikachu not allowing her to was an extreme turn-off. "I'm almost there, so if you could just …"

"PIKA!" Pikachu moaned, firing off shots of his electric semen all over Ashley's face. The camera zoomed in on her face as Ashley licked her lips, looking at her Pokemon as her lower half spasmed against her plunging digits.

"Will we … can we be friends now?" Ashley asked. Her breathing was heavy and she pulled her hand up to show Pikachu her fingers—she had finally cum. Pikachu looked at her hand and back at her. He nodded.

"Pika."

"That's great; thank you … Would you like to keep training?"

…

"CUT! Fantastic work, Duplica!"

Steven stood from his chair and applauded as he walked towards Duplica and Ditto, who had changed back to his normal self. Duplica looked up at Steven, her body quivering as cum ran down her face.

"S-Steven … how about a re-shoot." Duplica looked at him. Steven looked confused.

"Why? That was perfect." Steven said.

"I know." Duplica replied. She wore a weak smile. "I wanna do it again."


	6. Opportunity Knocks Twice!

"I wanna do it again …" Duplica said weakly with a smile to match.

"Yeah, that's nice and all, but we don't have time for that."

At Steven's denial of her actually having more sex with Ditto, Duplica looked very confused.

"Uh, okay, I guess." Duplica replied. "What's next, then?"

"Oh, you're done." Steven said, turning to walk away from the cum-covered girl. "Someone bring in the girl for the next scene!"

At Steven's command, a very busty brunette woman in a skin-hugging two-piece blue swimsuit walked on set with a Squirtle at her heels. The backdrop of the road Ashley had run on, as well as the inside of Oak's lab, was being pushed out of the view. The cardboard background of Ashley's bedroom and the road she had sex with Pikachu on were folded and shoved into boxes.

To Duplica, it looked incredibly cheap. She wondered what it would look like during the final product.

It was during this mind-wandering moment that Steven's words registered in Duplica's mind: "Other girl."

"What do you mean, 'girl for the next scene'?" Duplica stood, adjusting her clothes to cover herself. Cum still ran down her face. "I thought I was the girl for every scene!"

"It's PokeSluts, honey, not PokeSlut." Steven corrected. "If you want to keep banging Ditto, awesome, go for it. We just don't need you anymore."

"You mean I'm done? My porn career's over, just like that?" Duplica asked. She didn't realize how disappointed she sounded.

"Don't worry about that at all." Steven assured her. "We're just done with you for this one. After that performance, we'll definitely call you. Keep up the good work."

Duplica sulked, watching the new girl strip off her bikini top and get her breasts fondled by the Squirtle. Ditto moved towards his trainer, nuzzling against her leg.

"Ditto!" Ditto exclaimed. Duplica gave the Pokemon a pat.

"You did great, Ditto. I had fun too." Duplica praised him. "Let's just go home, okay? I don't think I can watch this."

Sliding up her body onto her shoulder, Ditto gave Duplica another smile when the two started for the door. If there was one thing Duplica was grateful for during this experience, it was that Ditto always wore a smile. Ditto's happiness was enough to make her ignore the moans of "Squirtle! Faster!" as she left the room.

Back at the Imite House, Duplica and Ditto did their usual check to see if any guests had arrived and were waiting—not a one, as per usual. For some reason, not even this affected Ditto's smile.

"Did getting laid make you this happy?" Duplica teased as the two entered the living part of the house. Duplica slowly sank onto the couch while Ditto slithered down her body and next to her. "Maybe I'll have to find you a little playmate." She chuckled.

"Ditto!" Ditto exclaimed. Duplica looked surprised.

"What do you mean, 'only me?'" Duplica asked. "We're doing this to support ourselves, Ditto. We're not perverts."

"Ditto …" Ditto looked at the stack of Pokephilia DVDs, then back at Duplica. Duplica scoffed and waved him in the other direction.

"Yeah, pot-meet-kettle, I got it." Duplica said with a sigh. "You can go watch one while I check my e-mail, okay?" Ditto must've been satisfied with this answer as he crawled away towards the TV. Duplica opened her laptop and relaxed on the couch. "Hey, what's this?"

'Your Meowth's Pay Day Bank Statement enclosed!'

Duplica hadn't remembered signing up for online banking, but since the e-mail wasn't filtered as spam, she did what any smart person would do when approached with a strange, unfamiliar e-mail: open it.

"Your credit statement is … what the hell …" Duplica rarely swore (now outside of porn, apparently,) but this was something that called for it:

Her credit bill was paid in full.

She didn't remember paying on anything, or even receiving money to do so. What in the world happened? Was it an error in the system? Should she ask about it?

Before she could stop and think, an alert for a new e-mail popped up in her browser. Duplica clicked, seeing a message from 'legitdirector ' had appeared. Duplica's eyes widened as she read:

"Hello, Miss Imite. As I'm sure you've seen, we've prepared a little gift for your cooperation. We hope this will help out you and Ditto until things become stable. In the meantime, we ask that you keep an open mind. You'll be hearing from us soon."

Duplica tabbed from this message to her bank statement and back again. The bank's e-mail looked legit. After doing a quick login with information she had just learned she had, Duplica saw on the bank's website that she was indeed debt-free.

"Ditto. Hey, Ditto." Duplica called for her Pokemon. She looked up at the TV, seeing that Ditto had somehow worked the DVD player enough to get a new disc in. The image of a woman that looked too-similar to Elesa was sucking off a Zebstrika while a woman in the background watched and masturbated to them. Ditto seemed bored. "Ditto, this is important."

"Ditto?" Ditto turned around, obviously pleased to be pulled away from this generic pornography.

"We don't have to worry about money now, Ditto! Our fees are all paid up!" Duplica gave him a smile. "Everything's fine now!"

"Ditto?" Ditto motioned towards the stack of bills that hadn't moved from the nightstand.

"Oh, that's okay. Now that my credit card's paid off, I can use it and … we'll be right back in the same position we were. This won't help." Duplica sulked. "I suppose we'll have to find a new job."

"Ditto? Dit, Ditto? Ditto?" Ditto asked.

"I don't know if Steven's going to even want us back after I kept hesitating." Duplica answered. "It depends on if people like the movie, I guess. We won't know for a while."

Beep! New mail alert!

Duplica (with Ditto now on her lap) stared at the screen as Duplica opened this new e-mail from the same 'generic' address.

"Hello again, Miss Imite; I thought you would be interested in knowing that your scene has been placed online as a preview clip to help entice possible consumers."

"'Consumer' is a strange word for pervert …" Duplica muttered.

"If you would be interested in seeing response to your scene, please visit the following website. Be warned that this website isn't dedicated to this material, so don't blame me for what you might come across."

The message ended with a website link: .

"What do you think, Ditto? Should we give it a go?" Duplica looked down at Ditto.

"Ditto!" Ditto nodded. Duplica clicked the link and the two watched in anticipation as the website loaded.

. The website's home page had a list of image boards, something Duplica rarely explored.

/cb/ - Competitive Battling. A few threads were from Ace Trainers discussing how much better they were than everyone else.

/brd/ - Breeding. Duplica decided to put this one on pause for now from fear of what she might see.

/ev/ - Eeveelutions. A board dedicated to discussing the Eevee line. The first thread was something about "Would you a Leafeon." Duplica wasn't sure what that meant.

/gym/ - Gym Leaders. This seemed to be mostly candid pictures of female Gym Leaders and Cynthia.

/pss/ - PokeStar Studios. Duplica presumed it was a board about movies. This sounded like her best bet, so it was the board she ventured to.

/pss/ - PokeStar Studios. Duplica skimmed the page: something about Sabrina's upcoming movie, a teaser photo for the new 'Grumpig in Space' film, nothing special. It wasn't until she reached the bottom of the page that Duplica found a thread that caught her attention: Pokephilia Porn General. Without hesitation, she clicked it.

ITT: Pokephilia Porn General

Fuck you, Officer Jenny. I know you're in here.  
Go searching for porn  
Look around the Interwebs  
New Cosplay PokeSluts  
One teaser clip with a blue-haired girl as the thumbnail  
See new girl with a Ditto  
We must find out who this girl is, ASAP.

"We must find out who this girl is, ASAP." Duplica read aloud. She and Ditto exchanged nervous looks. "Should we worry, Ditto? What if these perverts find us?"

"Ditto!" Ditto transformed one of his blob hands into a thick, hairy man's fist.

"Uh, okay, that's new." Duplica raised an eyebrow. "I'll take that as 'you'll protect me.'"

Duplica continued to skim the thread. It took her a moment to realize that the first post was accompanied by a picture of her masturbating in her Ashley costume and people were praising it.

"Holy fuck that's hot."

"I'd fuck her raw."

"That is one sexy hat."

"Ditto, I don't know whether to be flattered or scared." Duplica said. "I mean, look at this … 'I know who this is, she works at …' Oh no." Duplica continued reading, her body trembling. "She runs that costume house place down by Cycling Road. I'm positive." The replies weren't as welcoming:

"That's not her, you fucking retard. That's the Ditto chick." One reply read.

"You're fucking stupid, that's the Imite House." This person at least knew the name of the place.

Duplica sighed in relief-so people recognized her, yet didn't; it was kind of what she was going for. She was sort of safe.

"I'll prove it." The original poster continued. "I swear on my Rattata I'll prove it."

"Yeah, sure you will. I bet it's in the top percentage too, huh faggot?" A reply was posted soon after.

The remainder of the thread was people tossing obscenities at each other with a few more pictures of Duplica masturbating accompanied by "brb gonna fap."

Ring!

Duplica jumped in her seat at the sound of her cell phone's ringing; she fumbled with it in her hands before finally opening it.

"Hello? What? Who is this?" Duplica stammered.

"Whoa, Miss Imite! Calm down, it's Steven!"

"Oh, good." Duplica sighed in relief. "What's up?"

"You free tomorrow?"

"TOMORROW!?" Duplica asked, shocked at already being called. "You told me I wasn't needed! That I'm done!"

"Yeah, scratch that. Can you meet me at the studio in like an hour?" Steven asked. "I've been doing some online research and I have an idea."

"Just tell me here, I'm kind of busy being traumatized at the moment." Duplica replied.

"Yeah, s'great what porn can do to ya." Steven chuckled, speaking as if this was completely normal. "Anyhow, I'm sure you've seen the fan reactions to your scene online."

"So you're the one who sent me that e-mail and paid off my debt?" Duplica asked.

"Duh." Steven replied. "How else was I gonna convince you to come back? Beg?"

"Might've worked." Duplica pouted. "Thank you all the same, though."

"Yeah, sure. Well, as you probably don't know, some of the girls here have public appearances and do autograph signings." Steven said. "I thought that as the new kid, you being in an open setting with the girls' fans might get you a few looks yourself and people would be interested in seeing more of you."

"They've seen plenty of me." Duplica replied matter-of-factly. "I don't think revealing myself to the public eye is a good idea."

"You can play dress-up, if it helps." Steven said. "Just nothing ridiculous, we've gotta get you out in the open."

"Steven, just yesterday you said you wanted to fire me, and today you wanna parade me around like a Growlithe. What's changed so soon?" Duplica asked.

"Hey, business works in strange ways, babe." Steven replied. "See you tomorrow in Celadon Mall."

"Celadon?! How am I supposed to get there—"

Click.

Duplica closed her phone with a deep sigh. She looked at Ditto, who had transformed his hand into a hairy fist and was punching at the couch. She stood, stretching out her arms.

"Ditto, don't do that. Whatever that is." Duplica groaned. "Come on, we need to find a way to Celadon."

"Ditto!" Ditto's body began to glow, and the Pokemon changed shape—the form of a bicycle. On the seat was Ditto's smiling face. Duplica placed her hands on her hips.

"Nice try." She said with a smirk.

"Ditto …" Ditto replied sadly. He turned to his normal form.

"A bike would be a good idea though, but we don't have one." Duplica thought out loud. "Let's see … walking would take way too long. If we had a car, we could probably make it there tonight."

"Ditto!"

"No, don't even think about it."

"Ditto …"

BEEP!

Duplica and Ditto jumped at the sudden sound of a car horn.

"You've got to be kidding me; this is TOO convenient." Duplica muttered. She picked up Ditto and ran for the door, pushing it open. A long, black limo sat in front of the Imite House. The driver's window slowly rolled down, and as if on cue, George's head poked out.

"Hey, Imite! Porno has its perks, eh?" George laughed.

"Shut up! Someone could hear you!" Duplica yelled. She gasped, blushing when she caught her own loud voice. George laughed even harder at this. "Hold on, I have to go pack some stuff!"

"Yeah, you'd better; Steven has a top-notch hotel for ya!" George replied. "Go get somethin' pretty. Maybe somethin' see-through?"

"Shut up, pervert!" Duplica yelled as she ran back inside.

Duplica returned moments later, a large pack on her back and Ditto resting on her head. After locking up the Imite House, she ran for the limo and got inside, slamming the door behind her.

"Off to Celadon and the night clubs!" George said as he revved the engine. "Gonna be a fun night for you, Imite!"

"N-Night clubs?" Duplica asked with a nervous stutter. "I'm not going to any night clubs! I'm not one of your sluts!"

"I'm kiddin'! We got a good back-and-forth, you and me." George replied while driving. "Plan is to get ya to the hotel before nightfall, get ya settled in, then you got a big day tomorrow with the girls. Steven'll even buy ya dinner. Sound good?"

"Well, free food is the best food." Duplica replied. "Sure, we'll give it a shot!" She looked down at Ditto who was now on her lap. She wrapped her arms around the blob. "Whatta ya say, Ditto? Wanna have some fun in Celadon City?"

"Ditto!"


	7. Celadon City, Here We Come!

Duplica would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous-especially at the sight of the large Celadon mall in front of her. Once known as the Celadon Department Store, the place had seen incredible business over time and expanded into a vast shopping center.

"Wow, Ditto. When's the last time we've been here?" Duplica asked her Pokemon that she held in her arms.

"Ditto …" Ditto looked just as amazed; even though it was something as simple as a mall, the two didn't get out much from watching their performance theater and home. "Ditto!" the Pokemon happily exclaimed.

"Yes, yes, we'll buy you a new toy." Duplica assured him.

The night sky above her was one of the most beautiful sights Duplica had laid eyes on in a very long time. Although it was interrupted by the mall's outdoor lightning, just looking up at the stars was something the imitation artist enjoyed. Taking a deep breath, Duplica walked into the mall, the door closing hard behind her.

"Well, since we're here, might as well do some shopping before we hit the hotel." Duplica said as she and Ditto walked.

"Welcome to Celadon Mall!" A very cheerful woman standing behind a counter greeted Duplica when she walked further in. "Are you the 'Miss Imite' we're expecting?" Duplica was a bit unnerved at the very blunt question. The woman noticed this and put on an apologetic smile. "I apologize, miss, but you match the photograph we were given earlier today."

"Uh … yes, I am. I'm Miss Imite." Duplica admitted. "Is there something I can help you with, ma'am?"

"Oh no, quite the contrary!" The receptionist replied with a dismissive wave of her hand. "As I said, we have been expecting you! We've changed the fourth floor into a special area for you and your party! Please head up whenever you've finished shopping."

"For my … party?" Duplica raised an eyebrow. "I … uh, okay. Sure, I'll go, thank you." Duplica and the woman exchanged an agreeing nod before Duplica walked away. Ditto looked up at her.

"Ditto?" Ditto asked, confused. Duplica looked back down at him, her expression speaking for her—she had no idea, either. "Ditto!"

By now, the two had reached the elevator and the directory. Duplica read the list while Ditto's small blob hands frantically attempted to point at a floor.

"Ditto! Ditto!" Ditto strained himself, reaching out and trying his best to point. Duplica chuckled at the sight of her Pokemon being so eager.

"The TV and game floor, huh? Wanna play some video games?" Duplica asked. "Okay then, sounds fun!"

"Ditto!" Ditto happily agreed.

The elevator music was reminiscent of a Pokemon Center's as the two rode up, heading for Ditto's eagerly-awaited floor. As the doors opened with a 'ding!' Duplica and Ditto became wide-eyed at everything in front of them: game consoles, huge TVs, and even arcade cabinets: way more than what the place had years ago.

"Wow, so cool!" Duplica exclaimed. Ditto clapped his blobby hands in anticipation and leapt from Duplica's hold, quickly crawling towards one of the larger televisions with a game on display: New Super Machop Brothers. Ditto jumped up onto the table and tried his hardest to grab the controller in front of him.

"Dit-to!" Ditto grunted in frustration, trying his hardest to keep hold on the chunk of plastic. A brilliant idea formed in Ditto's mind: he started to glow, changing into the form of the Machop on screen, complete with black suspenders and matching trucker hat. Sunglasses fell from the hat over Ditto's eyes-the little purple Pokemon felt like a complete badass. He started to play the game, although with no experience he failed miserably—being a Pokemon, he had no idea. He just assumed he was winning.

Duplica watched behind him with a mix of amusement and awe.

"Jeez, whenever you want something, you don't let anything stop you, huh?" Duplica commented. Ditto placed up a hand, something Duplica took as 'I'm concentrating.' "Fine, Mr. Video Master. I'll come back for you."

Knowing Ditto could easily take care of himself, Duplica started to explore on her own, quite impressed with the floor's selection; retro games from years gone by, demos of games not yet released, and some recent titles that were available to buy if you wanted.

"I always wondered why I never became a gamer." Duplica pondered. She looked back at Ditto with an amused smirk. "I guess he's proof as to why." Duplica sat down in front of a Game Boy attached to a table and looked down at the game in front of her; her eyes lit up at the sight. "Hey! That old battle simulator from the nineties! I hope it's the Red version!"

When Duplica ended the game and looked up at the clock on the wall, she saw that two hours had already gone by. When was she being expected, again? She knew it was likely before now. She stood and ran for Ditto, who was pressing buttons and apparently winning at the 'Game Over' screen. She scooped up the imitation Machop in her arms, dashing towards the elevator. The fighter Pokemon quickly turned back into Ditto, whose blobby body was stretching from Duplica's speed.

"Come on, come on!" Duplica frantically pressed the elevator button, practically leaping inside when the doors opened. She pressed just as hard on the '4' button, hoping she hadn't missed anything. She sighed in relief when the doors finally opened, wondering if everyone had left by now.

They hadn't. In fact, it looked like the festivities were just beginning.

Many girls, none of which Duplica knew, were all on the floor or bent over the counters or tables—men, also none of which Duplica knew, were behind them, vigorously thrusting inside of them. The groups were all completely nude, save for the few who were snorting some kind of purple powder chopped up on a glass table.

"Oh no." Duplica muttered. "No way. Uh-uh."

"Miss Imite, there you are!"

Duplica watched in horror as Steven stood from the glass table and approached her with a wide smile on his face. His head had fits of spasms as he walked closer.

"We were waiting, and—what's wrong? Do I have something on my face?" Steven wiped purple residue from his upper lip, his smile not leaving. "Sorry, this stuff sticks to ya, I swear."

"What … what is this?" Duplica asked. "Why is everyone naked? What are you all doing?" Steven laughed at her question, patting her on the back.

"Miss Imite, this is something everyone in the porn business does: they call it a 'drug party.' Quite the blast, actually—have you ever heard of something called 'Quick Powder?' it's when you take this sack of powder and—"

"Nope, don't care!" Duplica cut him off, stepping back into the elevator she had opened while he spoke. "Not interested!"

"Hey, WAIT." Steven's cheerful voiced turned deep and rather angry, with an expression to match. He reached into the elevator and held a finger on the 'hold door' button. "I didn't ask if you wanted to stay, Imite. You have very important people to impress."

Duplica pondered her situation; on one hand, meeting these supposed "important" people might help her career, one of which she was seriously questioning. On the other hand, she wasn't trying any form of drug, no matter what the circumstances were, which could get her fired.

"I'll talk to these people, but I'm not doing anything and my clothes stay on." Duplica said with a stern glare. Steven eased up, nodding as she stepped from the elevator. "If anyone lays a hand on me, I'm gone."

"Sure, whatever." Steven replied nonchalantly. "Look, the drug store's on the next floor, so someone's gonna need to make a run. If you don't wanna talk, you can be our waitress. Just figure something out before you make a fool of yourself."

"Uh, okay, I'll do that." Duplica agreed, stepping back into the elevator; anything to get away from this room was good enough for her. Steven reached in and pressed the '5' button, standing back as the doors closed. Duplica took a deep breath as the elevator moved. She looked down at Ditto, expecting a smile—she was greeted by a dazed-looking blob instead. "You got a contact high from powder? How?"

"Ditto …" Ditto replied groggily, with a glazed look in his eyes.

"We'll get you some medicine for that when we get up there." Duplica assured her Pokemon. "No Pokemon of mine is becoming a druggie. You're not gonna be a Carbos abuser like those Primeape on TV."

"Ditto …" Ditto replied. In his eyes, Duplica was a large piece of talking pizza with blue hair, and quite frankly, it was pretty awesome.

Duplica looked around as she stepped into the drug store—it looked relatively normal, complete with a cashier behind the counter.

"Hello, may I help you?" The cashier asked. Her wavy black hair and cheerful blue eyes somehow put Duplica at ease.

"Yes. My Ditto, well …" Duplica looked humiliated. "He's kind of …"

"You were downstairs, huh? Those dreadful people, I swear." The woman scoffed. She reached under the counter and pulled out a spray bottle. "Here. Paralyze Heal seems to do the trick on this stuff. No charge."

"Oh, thank you very much!" Duplica placed Ditto on the counter, watching as the woman lightly sprayed him with the liquid. In a matter of seconds, Ditto was back to his cheerful self, looking at Duplica with a smile as he hopped into her arms. "Ditto, you're okay! That's great!"

"There's nothing I love more than seeing a healthy Pokemon." The cashier smiled. "Besides this little mishap, I can tell your Ditto is well-trained, ma'am. You're a good person, I can tell."

If she only knew, Duplica thought.

"Yeah, thank you." Duplica gave a nervous smile. "I'm actually supposed to pick up something, but I don't know what-"

"Everyone get down, now! This is a bust!"

Duplica and the cashier both jumped at the sound of a large crash, followed the somehow-louder unintelligable yell of what sounded like Officer Jenny.

"How can we hear that from a lower floor?" Duplica asked.

"Please, these floors could collapse from a Machop stomp." The woman replied. "We're just lucky no one's been hurt yet." The woman moved from behind the counter and onto the floor, placing her ear to it.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Duplica asked.

"Yeah, it's safe, I swear. C'mon, you too." The woman encouraged. "We need to hear this." Duplica shrugged, placing Ditto on the floor and following the cashier's example.

"Everyone down!" Jenny yelled. "There is no place for you people in Celadon! You're all going to prison tonight and I'll make sure you don't see the light of day for a long, long time!"

"Well, there goes my career." Duplica muttered.

"Your what?" The cashier asked.

"Nothing." Duplica replied. "It sounds like things are winding down."

"Okay, everyone move to the elevator! I don't care if it's broken; I had to get my bike up here somehow!" Jenny argued with someone, but the girls couldn't hear who. "You wanna risk killing yourselves with this garbage, you can risk an elevator!"

"I'm just glad we were up here; I wouldn't wanna be mistaken for a druggie." The cashier whispered. Duplica nodded in agreement. After a few more minutes and the bark of a Growlithe, the sound finally came to an end.

"So how do I get out of here?" Duplica asked. The woman stood up, walking towards the wall and opening a window. Duplica looked puzzled.

"You have a Ditto—change it into a Pidgeot or something and just fly out!" The woman explained with a sigh. "Jeez, ma'am, that's like step one of owning a Ditto!"

"You're right, heh-heh! Why didn't I ever think of that?" Duplica blushed, rubbing the back of her head in embarrassment. "Silly me! Let's go, Ditto!"

"Pidg-oooo!" Ditto had already transformed into a Pidgeot, flapping his large wings. Duplica climbed onto his back and Ditto headed for the window, crashing into the wall once before lazily making his way outside. It was a shaky landing, but the two reached the ground unharmed.

"Thanks, Ditto." Duplica said as Ditto returned to his normal appearance. "I think we should get to the hotel before anything else happens." With that, the two began to walk; they weren't sure where they were going, but anything was better than this. Behind them, the sirens of a police cruiser flashed and beeped as many nude women were being stuffed in, looking similar to a law-abiding clown car.

After a brisk walk to the Pokemon Center to ask for directions, Duplica and Ditto found Celadon Hotel and quickly headed inside. The man behind the desk looked bored, flipping through what looked to Duplica like a porn magazine.

"Hello, welcome to Celadon Hotel, I'm sorry miss but Pokemon aren't allowed in the rooms." The man said without taking a single breath. After a moment of silence, he looked at Duplica out of the corner of his eye—after seeing her, his expression changed completely. "Except for your Ditto! I've been told it's totally cool with Ditto being here."

The man handed Duplica a room key. She thanked him as she and Ditto left the reception area, heading down a long hallway. The sounds and smells of the hall weren't something Duplica would call professional; sounds of couples having sex and the aroma of such actions were very strong. Duplica practically ran to her room, slamming and locking the door behind her.

"Okay Ditto, I think we're safe!" Duplica sighed in relief, stuffing the room key into her jean pocket. She looked around the room, seeing her backpack was leaned against the wall. "Hey, I don't remember taking that off! How did it get here?!" Duplica grabbed the pack and dug through it while Ditto explored the mini-fridge. Her costumes were still inside, accompanied by her normal clothing and 'lady-needs' as George called them on the drive. "Nothing stolen …" Duplica sighed yet again; she noticed she'd been doing a lot of that lately.

"Ditto!" Ditto said happily. Duplica looked over, seeing that Ditto had opened and was chugging a can of Soda Pop. Duplica snatched the can away from him, pointing a finger.

"Ditto, no! I can't afford this stuff!" Duplica said. Ditto looked disappointed and pointed to a note on the bedside table. Duplica walked over, picking up the paper:

"Miss Imite, please enjoy anything you'd like in the room, on me. I'm likely to be in prison before midnight, but if that's the case then I'll just see you in the morning. Order whatever room service you'd like for dinner and get plenty of rest, we expect you at eight A.M. sharp." Steven's signature ended the message.

"He knew he'd be busted." Duplica was amused at this. "Wow. I wonder how many girls this has happened to." She looked over at Ditto, who had cracked open another three cans of Soda Pop, creating a pile. "Hey, leave me one!" Duplica argued, reaching past Ditto and grabbing a can of her own. "Goodness knows I need some kind of drink after tonight!"

Duplica sat on the edge of the large bed, looking around; for what sounded like a sleazy hotel on the walk to, her room was actually very nice, surprising for just accommodating a porn actress. She pulled open her soda can and took a sip, kicking her legs against the bed.

"Ditto, are you happy?" Duplica asked. Ditto looked at her, letting out a large belch before he replied. "I'll take that as a yes, but I mean with our life right now, this movie thing. Are you having fun?"

"Ditto." Ditto replied with a nod. "Dit, Ditto?"

"Oh, I don't know." Duplica replied, looking at the ceiling. "I'm starting to get used to it, honestly. Sure, it's just been the one scene, but these guys don't treat me like I'm just a showgirl or a piece of meat. They talk to me like an actual person … besides wanting me to be their drug maid." Duplica looked annoyed as she said that last part. "I think this is something we could get behind, maybe."

"Ditto."

"Yeah, I know it's a bit late for second thoughts again." Duplica nodded. "I dunno, Ditto. Things just feel weird, ya know? It's like, I'm okay with doing this, but … it just seems weird. Kind of icky."

"Ditto. Ditto."

"… I'm pouring my heart out to you and you want to get laid?" Duplica raised an eyebrow, frowning at her Pokemon. "I told you, movies only."

"Ditto! Ditto!"

"No, Ditto! Movies only or not at all!" Duplica argued. "I don't care if … well, okay … even if I think about it sometimes."

"Ditto …" Ditto smirked at her, crawling towards the bed. He hopped up next to Duplica. "Ditto."

"Lay off, Casanova." Duplica gently pushed her Pokemon away from her. "Here I am, having an identity crisis, and all you're thinking about is getting your dick wet."

Ditto seemed displeased, but ignored her all the same as he crawled towards the TV remote laying at the top of the bed. He moved back to Duplica, turning the television on and relaxing into a flatter blob.

"Okay, TV sounds good." Duplica agreed. "Pick whatever, just not KBS. I'm tired of being guilted into donating."

As if on cue, Ditto's channel flipping came to a stop when a logo appeared on screen.

"Thank you for watching your local KBS, Kanto Broadcasting Station. Please stay tuned for a five-hour marathon about how children in Orre are starving and YOU'RE not doing anything about it." A woman's voice spoke. "Now, for more reasons as to why you're a horrible person by not giving us your money is the Kanto region's top authority on the subject, Giovanni."

"Hello, thank you." Giovanni, the ex-leader of the criminal organization known as Team Rocket, appeared on screen. "I'm Giovanni. When I'm not trying to rule the world through brute force and violence, I donate my time to the people of Orre." The screen changed to an image of very sad, starving children, with a smiling Giovanni crudely photoshopped next to them. The background of a different room could be seen surrounding his form.

"Ditto, gimme the remote!" Duplica reached for Ditto, who pulled away and jumped further back on the bed. Duplica dived at him, the two frantically fighting over the piece of plastic. "Come on Ditto, knock it off! I said give me the—"

"Thank you. You have ordered 'Women are from mars, my Raichu has a penis.'"

A robotic-sounding voice coming from the television caused both Duplica and Ditto to pause. Duplica quickly sat up, staring at the screen. She felt something under her rear, reaching down and pulling out the TV remote. Another click came from the TV.

"Thank you, you have ordered—"

"No, no! I didn't order anything! Cancel!" Duplica frantically hit the buttons on the remote. The voice continued to drone out titles.

"Thank you for ordering 'My Grimer's big gooey cock—Mawile's mawjob—The Princess and the Politoed—Mr. Mime's double-time—The rimjobbing Reshiram—" The voice continued to list titles as Duplica continued to hit buttons. After another push, the voice finally paused. "You have exceeded the limit of adult films. Please try again in ten minutes."

"Oh jeez, I can never show my face here again …" Duplica groaned. She turned to Ditto with a scowl on her face. "Ditto, since when did you become such a pervert?"

"Ditto …" Ditto pointed at the screen. Duplica looked forward, seeing one of the movies had started to play at random—whatever the Grimer one was. Grimer's cock was indeed gooey and looked to be dripping although staying still. "Ditto?" Ditto looked at his trainer.

"Well, let's see. You've emptied out the sodas, made me order at least half a dozen porn movies, and now you're asking what I think?"

"Ditto." Ditto nodded. Duplica groaned, hanging her head.

"If I put out, will you please behave? You're acted out enough tonight as it is." Duplica looked at him. "I can't believe I'm even offering you this for misbehaving."

"Ditto!" Ditto happily agreed. Duplica shook her head, standing from the bed and unfastening and unzipping her blue jeans, pushing them to her ankles. She lazily kicked her off orange shoes, her jeans following to the floor. She faced Ditto her in usual orange star shirt and orange star-covered panties to match. "Ditto …" Ditto commented.

"Okay, okay. Let's just get it over with, okay?" Duplica placed her thumbs into the sides of her panties, pushing them down her legs and to her feet, tossing them on top of her jeans. Her shirt followed suit, baring her breasts to Ditto—all of the days she didn't wear a bra, she thought. For the sake of completion, Duplica peeled off her socks to completely expose her body.

"Ditto!" Ditto's large, purple erection sprung from his body like elastic.

"Please, at least change into something else." Duplica begged. "You're squishy, and that'll feel weird on my butt." Duplica thought for a moment, her eyes not leaving Ditto's penis. "Growlithe. Steven's so set on a Jenny scene; we might as well practice."

"Ditto!" Ditto argued. His erection grew harder as if on command, throbbing more violently.

"Huh, didn't know you could do that." Duplica commented. She sighed, shaking her head. "Okay, fine, whatever makes Mr. King-of-the-house happy." Duplica moved back onto the bed, watching as Ditto backed up to give her room. Lying on her stomach, she brushed her hair back and looked at Ditto as she leaned down, taking his gooey cock into her mouth and slowly bobbing her head.

Ditto let out a quiet moan, his pleasure ending not a moment later when Duplica pulled away.

"I've never done a blowjob before, so—mmph!" Duplica was silenced by Ditto turning his blob hand into a human's and shoving her back down. Duplica gagged from the surprise force, but resumed bobbing. She looked up at Ditto, seeing his eyes had closed—she smiled, moving her head slightly faster.

"Ditto …" Ditto moaned in delight. Duplica was filled with mixed emotions as she continued to move her head on her Pokemon's erect penis; some of doubt, some of happiness – mostly happiness. Seeing the smile on Ditto's face made her just as happy, and knowing she could bring this much pleasure to her Pokemon made her knew she was doing a good job as his trainer.

As Duplica's mind started to wander (while her head kept the same pace,) her tongue finally tasted the Pokemon cock in her mouth. Ditto's erection, like his entire body, felt soft and gooey. The warmth of Duplica's mouth seemed to make it melt on her tongue, but swirling her tongue around it hardened it right back. If it had a certain taste, it wasn't one Duplica knew well – at first she detected a hint of saltwater taffy, Ditto's gooey form mixed with the salts of sweat. When she started to move faster, Duplica couldn't focus on tasting Ditto at all; she had to keep up her brisk movement in an attempt not to gag.

"Ditto!" Duplica's eyes shot up at the sound of Ditto's voice – Ditto looked to be holding back something judging by the look on his face. "Ditto …!"

"It's okay, Ditto!" Duplica assured her Pokemon after she pulled away from him. Her right hand frantically pumped on Ditto's cock, licking her lips and giving him a wink. "It's okay, whatever you're ready just—"

"Ditto!"

Without a single warning, Ditto's cock started to violently throb in Duplica's grasp, shots of hot, white semen shooting all over her face. Without an idea of what else to do, Duplica plunged down onto Ditto's erection; visibly gulping down the remaining cum Ditto gave her. Ditto's small, blobby body shook and shivered with every shot he gave, taking no time at all in filling up Duplica's mouth.

Duplica pulled away, keeping her mouth closed. Ditto looked at her, curious. Waggling a finger at him to keep him quiet, Duplica gulped, swallowing any cum that once filled her mouth. Without knowing why, she opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, revealing to Ditto that every drop that wasn't on her face had went down her throat.

"That was fast!" Duplica commented. She licked her lips, actually tasting Ditto's cum this time; it was rather salty but had … was that bubble gum? Duplica flicked what cum was on her lips around her tongue, getting a better taste of it. There was definitely some bubble gum in there somewhere – salty bubble gum. How unique. "I suppose you're ready for bed now, huh?" Duplica asked.

"Ditto!" Ditto shook his body; his erection was still at full mast. Duplica looked both annoyed and amazed at this. "Ditto!"

"You're really still not done?" Duplica asked. "Well, fine, but I don't know how far I can go without getting tired." Duplica turned around, positioning on her hands and knees and wiggling her rear at Ditto. "Okay, go for it."

Duplica waited on the sensation of throbbing goo to shove inside of her, but the feeling didn't come. She turned, seeing Ditto was no longer behind her. Turning back, Ditto's face was directly in front of her.

"Hey, Ditto! You scared me—oomph!" Duplica was pushed back by Ditto's newfound blob strength, pushing her so far that she now lay on her back. Thanks to her rough landing, her legs were spread wide in front of Ditto. "What did you have in mind?"

Ditto didn't answer – not in speech, anyway. The little purple Pokemon slithered closer; sitting directly in front of Duplica's spread pussy. Ditto's long, wet, pink tongue stuck out of his mouth, looking aimed right at Duplica.

"Oh, you're going to pleasure me for once? What a gentleman." Duplica rolled her eyes with a smile. "Just don't get a cramp—oh wow that felt good!" Duplica's body shivered in delight when Ditto's tongue entered her. His floppy tongue lapped around her insides, the large size hitting Duplica's inner walls with more force and feeling than she could ever imagine. "That feels so good!" Duplica moaned.

While his tongue's speed didn't change, Duplica watched as Ditto's body started to stretch; his blobs that acted as hands started to move up to Duplica's breasts. They covered both fleshy mounds, squeezing gently on them. The middle part of the gooey hands seemed to be able to poke, prod, and tease her nipples.

"Y-You're multi-talented, aren'tcha?" Duplica tried to keep her cool, but the new sensation of Ditto's tongue forcefully hitting her clitoris was becoming too much to bear. "Okay, fine! Do whatever you want, just please don't stop!"

Ditto's body started to jiggle and stretch once more; the Pokemon looked like a little gooey, purple blanket as he moved. His hands continued to knead Duplica's breasts, now tugging on her nipples which sent a shiver down the blue-haired cosplayer's spine.

"Ditto, you're amazing …!" Duplica let out another soft moan. Her hands instinctively moved to tease her nipples, but Ditto had already taken care of it, as well as pleasuring her down below. At her encouragement, Ditto's tongue seemed to have a mind of its own, slowly and teasingly flicking at her swollen clit. Duplica reached down to the bottom of Ditto's body, her fingers sinking into him when she pushed him closer.

Duplica's mind was filled with nothing but Ditto and pure bliss as she attempted to push her Pokemon; as if knowing her orgasm was fast approaching, Ditto forcefully pushed his body back and pulled his tongue out of her. Duplica looked visibly upset, but didn't comment; she assumed Ditto had something in mind. The Pokemon's stretched body started to retract – his blobby hands continued to pleasure his trainer's breasts, but the remainder of him slowly slid up her body, gently vibrating as he did so. Duplica had only felt this sensation before from one of her vibrating toys, but Ditto being a live 'toy' was making this feel all the better.

"Oh, Ditto … that's it …" Duplica praised her Pokemon, Ditto's response being nothing but a purring sound as he continued to vibrate on her stomach. The feeling was like a thousand feathers brushing against her – not the kind that caused giggling laughter, but instead caused a soft moan of pleasure and her entire body to shiver. With her lower-body free of a tongue inside, Duplica's right hand trailed down, her fingers spreading her pussy and sliding her middle inside. She felt how soaking wet she had become, just from her own Pokemon.

She hadn't been this excited since the rush from recording the movie – the feeling was indescribable. When her hand moved back up, she felt her soft, trimmed blue pubic hair was damp as well. Ditto's body rest just above her, Duplica running her hand slowly up her Pokemon's back and then resting on her side.

"Ditto, please …" Duplica begged. She didn't tell him what she wanted, but even though the both of them were still somewhat inexperienced, Duplica knew that Ditto understood. That didn't mean he obliged, however – his long, wet tongue began to explore Duplica's stomach and the underside of her breasts, slowly trailing along in circles as opposed to the hard, sloppy movements he made inside of her. "Oh Ditto, you're amazing … I love you, you know that, right?"

Although she wasn't sure, Duplica thought she heard Ditto giggle before his vibrating sped up, his little body moving from her breasts and heading down, resting over her soaked, craving pussy. The purring sounds grew louder – Duplica's eyes shot open and she slapped her left hand over her mouth to silence one of the loudest moans the girl had ever made.

"Mmmmph!" Duplica's muffled voice moaned, her eyes shut tight and hips bucking in Ditto's direction. "Ditto!"

Ditto's vibrating paused, his gooey form slithering up her body and towards her neck. Out of the corner of her eye, Duplica watched as Ditto's mouth started to glow – the little Pokemon had given himself little fangs. Ditto started to nip at Duplica's neck, dragging his teeth down before lapping the tip of his tongue over the bite space. Duplica shivered from Ditto's touch; she had never felt this turned-on in her entire life. Ditto's bites moved from her neck to her ear, gently nibbling on her earlobe.

Before giving her a chance to say anything, Ditto's mouth retracted and his smell teeth disappeared; he moved down Duplica's body once again, vibrating until he moved from her body to the bed. Duplica looked down, seeing Ditto's large, purple erection was once again in full view; it seemed bigger than before, and throbbing much more violently. Duplica had usually looked away or humored Ditto at seeing his member; now, it was something she couldn't take her eyes off of. It looked mouthwatering. She craved it.

"Ditto," Duplica started. "I know I said only in the movies. I know I said I wouldn't do it. Just forget all of that, okay?" Duplica instructed Ditto while trying her hardest to sound collected, but the trembling in her voice made that impossible. "I've decided to let you do it, okay? So just … j-just do it, okay!"

Duplica expected her horny partner to shove his cock inside and fuck her like a Lopunny in heat, but as before, that didn't come. She looked down and saw Ditto was just smiling at her. When their eyes met, he started to rub the head of his erection against her dripping slit, moving it up, down, then against her inner thigh. Pre-cum leaked from the tip and ran down the length; Duplica felt her body squirm in anticipation and drool run down her chin at the sight of it. Had Ditto finally broken her?

No, Duplica thought, there was no way. Ditto had just caught her off-guard, that's all.

"Ditto, I said you could do it!" Duplica crossed her arms over her breasts, only partially feigning annoyance. "Come on, just do it! It's for our career!" Duplica had never heard herself talk so demanding to her Pokemon before, or anyone for that matter – all she could think about was having Ditto inside of her. She complained before that he would feel too gooey and strange on her, but now it was all she wanted to experience.

Ditto's soft, gooey length rubbed against her inner thigh, making Duplica crave it more and more with each passing second. She had already told him that he could do it, so why wouldn't he? She told him to! She's his trainer! The buildup was becoming way too much – Duplica didn't feel like herself, and she knew she wasn't thinking like herself. What absentmindedly came out of her mouth proved this.

"Damn it, Ditto! I told you to FUCK me!" Duplica gasped at her foul mouth and slapped a hand over in mouth in shock; Ditto, on the other hand, looked very satisfied. He didn't answer her at all, staying quiet as was now the usual. He could feel Duplica's legs shivering and twitching against his cock resting on her thigh. "Please, Ditto! I'm beggin' ya!"

The air was tense. The trainer and Pokemon's eyes met, and neither glanced away for even a second. Neither could seem to blink, either. A sly grin crossed both Duplica's and Ditto's mouths.

"Come on, Ditto. Fuck me." Duplica whispered. She felt as if her heart tried to jump through her chest when Ditto nodded in response.

Ditto slid closer. His body stretched, his hands on her upper thighs and bottom on her inner thighs, seeming to stick to her for a perfect balance. Looking up again to see Duplica's closed eyes and trembling-in-excitement form, Ditto finally did as his master commanded and slid his now bigger, even-more-violently throbbing erection inside of her.

"Ditto! Yes!" Duplica's yell echoed through the room as her hands gripped the sheet under her for dear life when Ditto started to thrust. His cock did indeed feel gooey and slick as he probed her, seeming to grow to the perfect size to accommodate her body. "Please, Ditto! Fuck me!"

Ditto's body stretched more, enough for his face to see over her waist. The two looked in each others' eyes as Ditto thrust into her, her hips bucking against him and louder moans pouring from her lips while he did so. Her speech was unintelligible now, but neither cared; pleasure was the only thing on their minds. Duplica felt beads of sweat run down her face, any thoughts in her head drowned out by her attempts to scream Ditto's name.

The bed underneath them squeaked loudly and rocked heavily; any passersby could hear them through the door. Duplica didn't have a single care, though; she started to grab, squeeze, and tease her breasts, using her index finger and thumb to pull hard on her nipples. The slightly painful feeling forced another moan out of her mouth, the pain combined with the loud squeaking of the mattress arousing her further.

Ditto's body vibrated and purred as he furiously slammed his cock into Duplica, thrusting the bed's headboard against the wall; their sex was so noisy that Duplica was positive even the front desk clerk could hear them. Ditto's feeling inside of her was something Duplica couldn't get enough of now – vibrating, soft and gooey, warm, and the perfect size to fill her – if she knew sex with Ditto would be amazing then she wouldn't have restricted him to the movies. She wouldn't have even entertained the idea of denying herself this pleasure.

Pre-cum had started to drip from Ditto as he thrust, running down him and leaking from Duplica's pussy, dripping onto the sheet under her. The warm, wet feeling of his seed, even such a small amount, was starting to drive Duplica wild. She tossed her head back, strands of her blue hair falling over her closed eyes she as thrust her body in rhythm with Ditto's, the two pushing together faster and faster with each passing second.

"Oh yeah, Ditto! Harder, please!" Duplica begged. She moaned louder when Ditto did obliged, the headboard behind them now violently slamming against the wall, sounding as if it could snap in half. "Ditto! I-I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!"

Ditto took this as a signal to go wild, thrusting into his trainer as rough and as fast as his body pleased. The animal instinct inside him kicked in, his body's grip around her becoming tight as his cock thrust rapidly into her without care for anyone's pleasure but his own. Duplica's legs were high in the air, being shoved back with every thrust Ditto gave. She kicked the air wildly from pleasure, her moans increasing in volume more by the second.

"Ditto! … Ah … ah … y-yes, ah … AH! … AH, DITTO! I'M CUMMING!"

Duplica let out one final loud moan. The intense pleasure running through her body made it seem like the entire room was vibrating. Duplica's inner walls tightened and squeezed Ditto's cock, her own juices squirting out and covering it. She splashed on Ditto's lower body, her own orgasm becoming a lubrication for Ditto as his cock slid inside and out with the pace of an Arcanine's Extreme Speed attack.

"Cum inside of me, Ditto!" Duplica begged. "Please! I need … Ditto?" Duplica blinked, finally taking a moment to look at her Pokemon – Ditto's face was glazed in pleasure with a line of drool running down his mouth; perverted Ditto had appeared, and at the very end of things, too. Ditto's smile grew as his thrusting went on, moving faster into her, faster, and faster, moving deeper as well, until the Pokemon's little body tensed up. Ditto slammed inside of Duplica, holding himself in place. Duplica's body felt like it was melting at the sensations Ditto gave her.

"Oh, yes! That's it!" Duplica's eyes shut tight again, her hands wrapping around Ditto and furiously clawing at his back. Her nails sunk into his soft body, yet still letting her get a grip as she wrapped her legs around him as well, pushing his gooey form closer to her; ropes of hot, sticky, and gooey cum shot from Ditto's cock, taking no time in completely filling up Duplica's pussy. "Thank you, Ditto! I love your cum!" Duplica shouted. Globs of Ditto's cum leaked from her and landed on the bed, creating quite a messy puddle.

Without a reply, Ditto's body retracted, the little blob falling from Duplica's body and onto the bed. Duplica moved her legs away, watching as Ditto's body turned into a little purple puddle, his eyes closed and drool still running down his face. Curiously, Duplica poked at Ditto with her index finger. The Pokemon didn't move. She looked back down at the cum between them, using her index finger to scoop some off the bed and placed it to her lips, sucking it clean. Yep, still salty bubble gum.

"Ditto? You asleep?" Duplica asked. She moved her legs aside, blushing at the sight of the gooey cum between herself and her Pokemon. She gently poked Ditto once again, now a bit concerned.

A loud snore came from him. Duplica put a palm over her face, shaking her head.

"I love you, Ditto, but sometimes …" Duplica groaned. She giggled afterward, smiling at her snoozing Pokemon. She lay back down and picked his sleeping form up, lying him next to her head before she closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep. With all of the excitement, Duplica had completely forgotten her worries of what Steven had planned for her tomorrow.

Whatever it was, nothing would beat the experience Ditto gave her. Nothing could compare to making love to her Pokemon, her partner, her best friend in the entire world.

At thinking about it, Duplica's eyes slowly opened. What in the world DID Steven have in mind for her? She sat up, looking down at her naked body with cum still leaking out of her. She looked down at Ditto, then back at the puddle under her. She sighed, shrugging her shoulders and lying back down. She took Ditto in her arms, snuggling him against her breasts.

No matter what the next day would bring, she knew she could take it as long as she had Ditto by her side. No matter how ridiculous it was. 


	8. Material Girl

The next morning, a very tired Duplica and very eager Ditto walked into Celadon Mall.

"Okay Ditto, let's see—whoa!" Duplica's eyes widened at the large groups of people standing in front of a long table at the end of the room; she'd never seen so many people in one place before, not even in the Imite House's glory days. Next to the table was a very large sign with pictures of girls that Duplica had never met and a small one of Duplica herself with her 'Ash' hat covering her face. "W-What am I doing on that?"

"Miss Imite!" Duplica shot a glance in the sound of Steven's whispering voice. The director greeted her with a smile and a wave, ushering her off to a corner of the room. Duplica crossed her arms and looked at him, tapping a foot. "Oh, what is it now?" Steven groaned.

"How'd you get outta jail?" Duplica asked. "I heard Jenny bust you last night and I know she wouldn't just let you out like that!"

"Babe, I've told you, the porn business works in mysterious ways." Steven explained. "With the right name and the right money, we can go over any Jenny in Kanto with a few phone calls." Duplica didn't seem to buy this, but she didn't have much choice in the matter regardless.

"Whatever." Duplica scoffed. She turned and pointed to the backpack she carried. "Can I go change now? I don't think anyone's seen me yet."

"Oh sure, sure." Steven said. "I know you'll have something clever for us."

"No, Imite. No."

Steven rubbed his temples in frustration when Duplica walked out of the ladies' restroom. Instead of some 'cute' costume Steven had in mind, the blue-haired girl's body was completely covered by a long brown trench coat, black sunglasses, and a black fedora.

"What's the problem?" Duplica asked, moving her shades down slightly to look at Steven. "I want to make sure I'm not recognized by anyone who's been at the Imite House before. Why can't I wear this?"

"Because," Steven started. His voice grew in rage and volume when he pointed to a nearby line of men. "You look like EVERY OTHER PERSON here!"

Indeed, he was correct—most of the men were dressed up similar to a top-secret agent, but it was all out of shame and wanting to remain anonymous to the world. Better to stay hidden than let someone find out they watch porn, right?

"Then I'll just get in line and watch how the girls do it." Duplica muttered. "Besides, Ditto likes the trench coat."

"I don't care what Ditto likes, get back in there and change into this." Steven thrust a bag into her hands. "Trust me, your identity, for whatever reason you must protect, will be fine."

Duplica gave him a nod, rubbing her tired eyes and walking back into the bathroom. Steven leaned by the door, casually checking his fingernails and listening as Duplica had some difficulty changing into her new clothes. Steven stepped back as he heard her approaching.

"Steven, what is this supposed to be!?"

Duplica exited the bathroom with some hesitation; the large, orange boot-like shoes on her feet made it difficult to walk. On her head rest an orange horn a pair of antennae perched on top of a yellow wig that completely covered her blue hair. A sleeveless, very low-cut tan top that stopped right under her breasts and matching tan pair of shorts was all that covered her body, both with trailing horizontal line designs to look like Dragonite's chest. Trailing behind her was a large, rounded orange tail attached to the shorts, coupled with Dragonite-wings attached to the back of the bikini top.

"You're supporting Bad Dragonite; I just signed them on as sponsors for our next few movies."

"In a mascot costume!?" Duplica asked in a rage.

"No, as what's called a 'booth babe'." Steven corrected her with a wag of his finger.

"This isn't a convention!" Duplica argued.

"... And?" Steven shrugged. He soon thrust another bag into Duplica's hands—a black bag with 'Bad Dragonite Inc' on the front. "Since they're a sponsor, we're doing our part and whoring out their toys … no pun intended."

"Ha ha." Duplica groaned. "Now how do you expect me to hold this?" The bag fumbled in Duplica's hands, which were covered by large, plush gloves meant to look like a Dragonite's.

"You're a cosplay master; I'm sure you'll figure it out!" Steven laughed, walking past her and into the crowd of men.

"I'll figure out where to shove this dildo …" Duplica snapped, looking into the bag. "Right up his smug little—"

"Good morning, everyone!"

Duplica was cut off by Steven's voice echoing throughout the room. She fumbled with the bag again, eventually placing it at her feet to watch her boss walk towards the front of the room.

"My name is Steven, and I'm the director of these fantastic pictures!" Steven said to an applauding crowd. "But no one's here to see me, I know! Let's bring out who you're all really here for—oh ladies, if you please?"

The roars of cheer and applause were deafening when the girls walked out into the room. Duplica slapped her large hands over her ears, watching in annoyance as the men fawned over the women standing in a line. For porn stars, there were dressed like normal people—because of appearing in a public place, Duplica assumed. What really baffled her was how Steven was getting away with doing this in such a public setting.

It didn't take long to get an answer.

"Well, if you folks could, I ask that you join us on the fourth floor!" Steven loudly spoke into a microphone. One of the cameramen Duplica recognized ran up to Steven and whispered in his ear. "Oh … the elevator's still … broken." Steven muttered. "Well, a little exercise never hurt anyone! To the stairs!"

Duplica watched in amusement as men in trench coats and overweight men in Pokemon-branded shirts that barely covered their bulging stomachs all ran for the stairwell, causing a traffic jam in the process. As the last man finally wedged his fat rolls through the door, Duplica remembered that she indeed had a job to do. She reached down to fumble with the large black bag, instead seeing that Ditto was carrying it on his head.

"Where did you come from?" Duplica asked. "I haven't seen you since you waited outside the stall for me to change."

"Ditto." Ditto replied casually, wiggling his way towards the stairs. As Ditto moved, various items fell out of the bag – dildos, beads, vibrators, and condoms – all things that shouldn't be seen in a public setting like this.

"Ditto, wait! You're dropping—oomph!" Duplica tripped over her large dragon feet, falling hard on the floor. She scrambled to get back up, snatching all of the toys as she ran after Ditto. "Hold on, Ditto!"

As Duplica reached the fourth floor, panting and breathing heavily, Ditto strolled past her, looking around at the crowd of men. Having new privacy, most had stripped off their coats, looking like what one would call the 'Super Nerd' trainer class, although they were mostly the size of 'Hikers.' Some 'Ace Trainers,' 'Pokemaniacs,' and 'Collector' trainers were also present.

Keeping quiet, Duplica and Ditto retired to a corner of the room, watching as the men lined up in front of the same table from the lower floor, only now with a line of women sitting behind it.

"H-Hello, I'm a huge … h-huge f-faaaan!" One of the Collectors wheezed and panted when he reached the blonde woman. The woman didn't seem phased at all, as if this was completely normal; to her, Duplica thought, it likely was.

"Thank you very much, I'm really glad!" The blonde woman smiled at him and signed a picture of her that was sitting on a stack on the table. She handed it to the man and shook his hand, giving him another smile as he stepped aside and the line continued to move.

Duplica watched with amusement; if this is what she had to look forward to, at least she could get a few laughs out of it.

"Hello, you're … I'm … oh my god, marry me! Please!" One of the Hiker-sized men had leaned over the table and was staring into the horror-filled eyes of a purple-haired woman, who scooted back in her chair. "I'm perfect, I swear!"

"Security!" the woman shouted, frantically looking around. Within moments, two guards appeared seemingly out of nowhere, grabbing the man by the arms and hoisting him off of his feet, pulling him to the stairwell doorway and tossing him out. The room seemed to vibrate with every fall he took.

"Hello, thank you for your support!" a green-haired woman said to one of the more normal-looking fans as she signed what looked to be an old DVD. "I'm very glad that you enjoy my movies."

"Y-You too." The fan replied, wiping sweat from his brow. He reached into his trench coat pocket and grabbed a cloth, wiping the sweat from his face as he walked out of line.

"I feel like I've seen this somewhere before." Duplica muttered as she watched the coat 'normal' fan exit the room. She learned that 'normal' wasn't a word one could use to describe any of these people; but somehow, Duplica saw that they all had charm to them. Anyone this dedicated can't be all bad, right?

"Okay guys, as you leave, feel free to stop by our Dragonite girl at the door! She has brand new items from our sponsor, Bad Dragonite!" Steven had appeared beside Duplica, causing the girl to jump at his loud voice. Steven looked over at her, leaning in close.

"Set this stuff up on the table over there. There's a script and everything." Steven muttered. Duplica nodded with a sigh and walked over, dragging the black bag in her oversized hands.

"Hello everyone." Duplica read from the single-page script in a dull, obviously uninterested voice. "Are you a bad boy. Does being here make you as horny as a Rhydon on poffins. Then come on down to Bad Dragonite's table. I have every toy to …" Duplica paused, flipping the page over. "… make you feel the intense pleasure of a dragon."

"Come on, have some damn pep!" Steven leaned in towards her, speaking in a whisper. "Do it or you're canned."

"Is that your go-to threat with me now?" Duplica muttered back.

"You guessed it, Miss Imite." Steven replied with a chuckle. "Have fun."

While the men continued to gush over the stars' table, Duplica took this chance to fill the table while Ditto helped the best he could. Seeing Ditto with a large dildo on top of his body to carry it was a sight Duplica would never enjoy. After finally setting up, one of the men trailed over to the table.

"S-So …" The man stammered. "What do you have here?"

Duplica looked him up and down—she knew she had seen him somewhere, but she couldn't put her finger on it. The man was tall, with dark, possibly tanned skin. His trench coat barely hid a green vest over an orange shirt, but the long coat covered his pants. The man was obviously trying to deepen his voice while he talked, which was something he wasn't good at. Duplica leaned in close, looking past the man's fogged-up sunglasses.

"Wait … Brock, is that you?" Duplica put her Dragon-hands on her hips. "Is it?"

"N-No! I don't know you! Quit talking to me!" The man stammered. He turned, dashing for the doorway and tripping, falling hard down the stairs. Duplica flinched with each sound he made—it must be extremely painful. Then again, seeing an old male friend interested in sex toys wasn't un-painful, especially mentally.

When Brock left, a line of men had appeared behind him. The line turned into a small crowd when Duplica put on her best smile, playfully clapping her large hands. She looked over, seeing Steven leaned against a wall, watching her with a smirk on his face. She shot him a glare before turning to the men.

"What do you have, m-ma'am?" A large man asked, adjusting his glasses. His Gardevoir shirt barely covered his stomach and the armpits were drenched in sweat stains.

"Well, I have the 'Gible' model, for starters." Duplica cheerfully replied. She held up a red, curved dildo and gave a wave of her hand around it, as if expecting 'oohs' and 'ahhs' from the group. She placed it back down, sitting it over a sign with 'Iris's choice!' written on it.

"Iris … wow …" the large man looked at the sign with large eyes. "That little body … taking something like t-this, ooh … o-ooooh … o-oh darn …" The man's entire body shivered and sweat ran down his face. He turned around to the group behind him. "A-Anybody got a towel?"

Every man thrust some form of a towel upwards in their fist. The glasses-wearing guy grabbed one and ran off.

"Uh, okay …" Duplica raised an eyebrow. "Next, I have something called the 'Fraxure.' This one's for someone who can really take 'em thick." Duplica's left eye twitched as she read that last line from her script page. "Thick … yeah." The dildo was very long and looked to be twisted from the base to the head, curved and ridged.

"I'll take three!" one male voice shouted from the back of the crowd. Duplica watched as the crowd parted as someone ran through it. The man who stopped was surprisingly skinny, wearing torn blue jeans and a black shirt that read 'Say NO to Jenny' on the front. What did these people have against the police? Duplica put on a fake smile and handed the man three boxes, taking his money and placing it in a cashbox on the table. She looked at Steven, who gave her an approving nod.

"Now this one's something special!" Duplica grabbed a thick, long, blue dildo with a red head. It was very curved and rested on a sign that read 'Approved by Clair!' "This is the 'Salamence.' It's for …" Duplica looked down at her script. She looked as if she could vomit, but shook the expression off. "This one's a challenge, only for the best of the best. If you can't take this, you … couldn't pleasure Clair in a million years." Duplica studied the paper once more, raising an eyebrow yet again. "Really?" she mumbled.

"Give me six!" Another man had reached the front of the group. He looked to be a scientist, judging from his lab coat and glasses. "I need them for … research purposes."

"Sure! Whatever floats your boat!" Duplica said cheerfully, taking his money and handing him a large bag full of blue-and-red boxes.

"Don't you have anything good?" A voice came from the back. "My grandmother can take the Salamence!"

"Ew, shut the fuck up man!" another voice replied.

"Yeah, that's sick!" one from the front shot back.

"Send me a video of that shit!" a deep voice replied. Duplica hoped Brock hadn't come back.

"Well, if you want something good, I …" Duplica looked at Steven, who motioned to a closet door next to him that Duplica could've sworn wasn't there before. "Hang on, boys! I have something fantastic!" Duplica rushed to Steven, the two in a hushed whisper.

"Here, read this." Steven thrust a paper under Duplica's nose. She grabbed it, quickly skimming it.

"… Really, Steven?" Duplica gave him a blank stare. "Really?"

"Do it or—"

"Yeah, yeah, do it or I'm 'canned.' I've heard this song before." Duplica replied, waving a hand as she headed for the closet, walking inside of it. The men all watched her with interest as the door opened.

"Well, guys … errgh, if you want … h-heavy … if you want something good, try …" Duplica grunted and groaned as she pushed a huge green box into the room, her back pressing against it to move it forward. "I have … this!"

The box was taller than she was, and twice her size. Yellow rings trailed down the side of it, with large text reading 'The Legend' in capital print.

"As you can tell, this here's the 'Legend,' modeled after a real Rayquaza!" Duplica dusted herself off as she returned to the table. "This big guy here is for … Unova girls but use at your own risk." Duplica read. "Bad Dragonite dot com is not responsible for any internal damage you may do to your organs by using this production for body insertion. Surgeon General's warning advises against using the 'Legend,' please do not operate while under the effects of heart medication and consult your doctor before using the 'Legend.'"

In the end, every single man present bought a 'Legend'-so many that the large boxes had to be delivered by a truck hidden behind the building.

Duplica and Ditto looked amazed at the many cars leaving Celadon with large green boxes tied to the top. One of them had difficulty when one of the larger men had to explain it to his aging mother, but after convincing her it was a computer part, the two of them got in her mini-van and left as well.

"Well, Ditto … that was an interesting day, huh?" Duplica looked at her Pokemon, seeing that Ditto was fast asleep. "Yeah, a nap sounds good."

"Miss Imite!"

Duplica turned at the sound of Steven's chipper voice.

"Great work today, Miss Imite!" Steven said. He grabbed Duplica's hand, stuffing something in her hand and closing her fingers around it. "I think my little Dragonite-gal has earned it."

"What is this?" Duplica unrolled her hand, seeing a few wrinkled bills. Her eyes widened as she straightened them out with both hands. "W-What … t-two hundred …"

"Just my way of saying thanks for a good day." Steven replied. "Don't look too deep into it. Have a good dinner."

"Thanks!" Duplica nodded. She patted the sleeping Ditto on her shoulder. "We'll have a good night."

"If the hotel's complaint department is correct, I'm sure you will!" Steven replied with a laugh. Duplica's entire face turned red as he walked away. "Clean up after yourselves this time, okay? And stop renting so many movies!"

"I … how … t-they told …" Duplica stammered, feeling heat covering her face. She looked over at Ditto on her shoulder. Ditto had a perverted look on his face. Duplica shot him an annoyed glare. "No, Ditto."

"Ditto …" Ditto sulked.

"Come on, Ditto, let's get back." Duplica said, walking towards the hotel. "We have a long way home tomorrow."

Duplica both eagerly awaited and dreaded the drive home tomorrow. The event wasn't too bad, but if being a model for a porn website was all she was going to do, was she really needed?

For that matter, why did it bother her? Did she really prefer having sex for the camera?

In the middle of her mind wandering, Duplica completely forgot she still wore her Dragonite-girl costume. She snapped out of her pity party when the sound of an excited young boy's shrill voice hit her ears.

"Look, Mommy! A clown!" The boy exclaimed. Duplica looked up at the two people in front of them. The mother scoffed and led her child away.

"That's an undesirable, Billy. We don't associate with those." She said. Duplica was too shocked to say anything, but Ditto wasn't – he slithered towards the woman and transformed his blobby hand into a human fist, shaking it angrily in her direction.

"Let it go, Ditto." Duplica smiled at the whole ordeal, scratching her cheek. "We're in porn now; get used to it."

"Ditto!" Ditto angrily exclaimed.

"I just wanna get inside and get this stupid costume off." Duplica muttered.

Overall, Duplica thought, the day wasn't so bad. Sure, she wanted to feel bad for herself at being degraded to a model, but at least it was easy. She wasn't being forced to deal with the general perverted public outside of selling sex toys.

"Come on, Ditto." Duplica said as Ditto hopped back on her shoulder. Ditto gave her a smile. Duplica patted his head, opening the door to the hotel.

"Let's go practice our sales pitch." 


End file.
